Meant for each other?
by Ashlee shieldsD
Summary: Serena was crushed when she walked in on her boyfriend seiya sleeping with another women. It felt like the whole world had ended that day. This was until she meets a kind and gentle man called Darien that cares for her and helps her through
1. Default Chapter

Hey sailor moon readers. This is my first fanfic so I would love to get heaps of reviews off you guys to help me out and to tell me how I can improve to make it more enjoyable for ya. The summary of my story is down below. Please give my story a chance. The normal symbols everyone probably knows but will say anyway:  
  
"___" when someone is talking  
  
'___' when someone is thinking  
  
*___* scene change  
  
~___~ some ones point of view (POV)  
  
(____) My added thoughts on the story  
  
SUMMARY:  
  
Ok Serena and the girls are all 18 in this except Mina who is 23 and is dating Andrew (But will go more into depth about that later in my story :D and about the other characters Serena meets along the way.) Serena has been living with her high school sweet heart for a whole year now, till she finds out what he has been up to when she was at work.  
  
Serena's first real steady boyfriend Seiya cheats on her. She finds this out by walking in on him and another women in her bed doing it. (I really don't have to explain what doing it means do I??) She ran out straight away and ran as fast as possible to get as far away from him as possible (We all know how fast she can run), crying hysterically in the process. Water filling her eyes she couldn't really see where she was going but she didn't care. She hadn't realized she had run onto the road. Cars driving past beeping their horns at her. A truck was coming straight for her. Of course he didn't notice Serena because he was eating something and had suddenly dropped it to the ground and went in search for it. She didn't notice though she was in her own little world of misery and sadness until she heard someone yelling at her she looked up immediately to see what all the commotion was about only to see the truck a few feet in front of her. Serena froze at once she couldn't move a bone in her body. "Watch out!!!!!!" Serena heard in the background but she couldn't move. 'I don't have anything to live for in this world anymore anyway so who cares' tears began to fill her eyes as she closed them awaiting her death..... "No!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
So what do you think does my story sound promising???????? Please review I know it is only the summary but still I would like to know if you think my story could be something worth reading. Thanks again. Love Ash 


	2. chapter 1

Hey guys thanks so much for your reviews and opinions I appreciated it. Lady of enchantment thanku so much for spotting the spelling mistake in my title. If there is anything else that you find is wrong please tell me I will not get offended. Also yes I know the other part was short that was because it was just a summary and a bit leading into my story so you would know what was happening. So yes this is my first chapter I hope you all enjoy.  
  
Previously:  
  
"Watch out!!!!!!" Serena heard in the background but she couldn't move.  
  
'I don't have anything to live for in this world anymore anyway so who cares' tears began to fill her eyes as she closed them awaiting her death.....  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The person who owned the voice dived on the road grabbing Serena around the waist and pushing her and himself out of the way. The truck driver still not knowing what he almost had done lifted his head a few seconds after continuing down the road.  
  
~ SERENA'S (POV) ~  
  
I suddenly opened my eyes feeling pain all over from being knocked to the hard ground. "What happened?" I said sounding groggy. I tried to get up, but it was physically impossible. Something was holding me down or should I say some one. And that some one had his arms around my waist!  
  
'What the hell?!?!' I thought as I turned around to see a man with dark black hair all messed up. A rip in his black shirt and a graze on his masculine tanned foot.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME AGAIN! OR I WILL CHARGE YOU FOR SEXUAL ASSULT!" I yelled grabbing his hands hard and throwing them in his face.  
  
~ The man's (POV) ~ (I am sure you all know who it is though)  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME AGAIN! OR I WILL CHARGE YOU FOR SEXUAL ASSULT!"  
  
I suddenly woke up with my hands bashed to my face.  
  
'Ouch' I thought 'my stupid watch hit my nose. What is the matter with her?!?!?'  
  
I opened my eyes at once rubbing my sore nose I looked at the mad women.  
  
'She's cute, but mad' I thought as I stood up.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? I just saved your life and this is the thanks I get!" I said not nearly yelling as loud as this woman did.  
  
"I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING FOR YOUR HELP OK! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" The girl said almost bursting my eardrums.  
  
~ Author's (POV) ~  
  
Water started to form in Serena's eyes. Serena suddenly wiped them away.  
  
"Hey are you ok? Let me introduce myself I am Darien. What's your name?" the man said concerned for the girl.  
  
Serena just ignored him and kept running. Although, not quite as fast because she was now limping.  
  
It has been around half an hour since Serena bumped into the guy called Darien. She ran into a near by park and sat on a park bench. It began to spit and soon after it began to rain she became soaked. She didn't care though if anything she hoped the rain would cleanse all her pain away.  
  
A cool wind blew past causing the completely soaked Serena to shiver. A tickle came to her nose and she began to sneeze.  
  
"Ahhh......chooooooooo!"  
  
"You shouldn't stay in the rain, you could catch a cold." A voice from behind Serena said covering her with his umbrella causing Serena to jump. She turned around straight away to find out the identity of the person who just spoke to her.  
  
Hey guys first chapter up and running. Sorry if ya hate suspense at the end of chapters. If you do just tell me in your review and I will stop them. So please review(. Their not that hard to do just press go and tell me what you think. I will put the next chapter up as soon as possible. Bye guys. Love Ash 


	3. chapter 2

Hey guys, chapter two is now up. I am sorry it took longer to update but I had a Health outcome I had to study for. Next time I write a cliff hanger ending I will make sure I have nothing to study for so I can update quicker so there is less suspense for the people who don't like being kept in suspense for long. Hope you guys enjoy.  
  
Oh yeah I forgot to say this on my previous chapter. I do not own any of the sailor moon characters.  
  
Previously:  
  
"Ahhh...chooooooooo!"  
  
"You shouldn't stay in the rain, you could catch a cold." A voice from behind Serena said covering her with his umbrella causing Serena to jump. She turned around straight away to find out the identity of the person who just spoke to her.  
  
Serena's (POV)  
  
Once I turned around I sough him! Rage built up into my body, I felt as if would explode from the inside. What the hell was he doing here? How dare he show his stinking, ugly, cheating face around me again! How dare he speak to me as if he cares. 'If murder wasn't a crime, he wouldn't be breathing through his cheating nose at this very moment.'  
  
I suddenly rose making him step back suddenly. Red filled my cheeks not because I was embarrassed, no because I felt like I was dynamite, yes dynamite that had been lit up and about to explode.  
  
'Why is he here? Does he have a death wish or something?' I thought to myself.  
  
' Well I should grant it for him it's the least I can do!'  
  
"Ow Serena baby don't look at me like that." He said looking as pathetic as ever.  
  
'What does he mean? I am only looking at him like I want to kill him. What's wrong with that? He deserves it!'  
  
"Don't you dare call me baby you cheating asshole!" I said turning my back on him, wiping a tear away from my face.  
  
'Serena stop being a baby! Don't let him see you cry. Don't let him know that he has won. Put yourself together woman!'  
  
"Serena are you crying?" He said walking over to face me. He looked so innocent, so cute even when he is soaking wet. Why he wasn't covering himself with his umbrella is beyond me, he has the cutest face.  
  
'Serena snap out of it. Remember he is cheating scum!'  
  
"Serena I am really sorry. I love you and only you. You must believe me. She meant nothing to me, I.I.I was just lonely." He said placing his thumb under my eye wiping away a tear and staring into my eyes. I wish he never did it. I wish I never caught them in the act.  
  
"You were lonely? Well obviously I was not good enough for you." I said taking my focus off his gorgeous eyes.  
  
'I must be strong.'  
  
"You were, I was just confused. Please come back Reni, I am so lost with out you, I can't focus properly." I can't believe it! I am actually feeling sorry for this cheating scum. But part of me wants him back though. I just can't live without him. Suddenly he began to stroke my right cheek; his hand is so soft and warm.  
  
'Serena don't give in!' But I wasn't listening to my inner thoughts. He brung my head closer to his very slowly.  
  
'Serena stop it! Stop! Don't you remember what he did? You can't trust him. STOP!'  
  
A tear run down my face, I wanted this kiss so bad but it won't be the same, now that I know he has been unfaithful nothing will ever be the same. But I can't pull away I don't have the strength I still love him.  
  
'Oh god this isn't right. Please someone help me.'  
  
"Hey Serena!"  
  
A girl said running my way with her long blonde hair flowing behind her. She is my best friend Mina. She always seems to come at the right times when I need help. Its like she has mind control or something.  
  
When we were in year 7, I remember we were in different classes. One day I had to do an oral in front of the whole class and I was completely shy, I knew I would probably faint. That morning I could have sworn I didn't tell Mina about the oral, so she couldn't have known how much I wanted to get out of it. Yet she comes to my class and told the teacher I had to be taken to see a teacher about something. When we walked out I asked her who needed me and she had said that no one did she just thought I would like to get out of class. Talk about coming to the right place at the right time.  
  
I pulled away from Seiya the cheating EX boyfriend. Yes EX, thanks to Mina I didn't kiss him and can now ignore him and talk to her.  
  
"Hey Mina. How is everything?" I said.  
  
'Another great timing Mina thanks a million.'  
  
"Good, good. Sorry not interrupting anything am I?" I could see that Seiya was about to say something, I had to stop him just incase he says yes and Mina leaves me alone with him again.  
  
"NO."  
  
'Whoops shouldn't have said it so loud.' I cleared my throat and said it quieter.  
  
"No."  
  
"Perfect. Sorry to take her away Seiya..." Mina said looking at Seiya with an apologetic look.  
  
"... But all the girls are at the arcade. I was hoping I would run into you Serena, I tried to call you earlier but just got your 'hello this is Seiya and the gorgeous Serena's home yada yada yada." Mina said imitating the stupid answering machine. I just realized there is no way I am going back to my house tonight if Seiya is going to be at home. I will have to call mum she will let me stay with her for awhile.  
  
I just gave out a fake laugh. How dare he call me gorgeous.  
  
"That's fine I will come with you to see the girls. But Mina why were you running?" I asked looking up at the sky. It was still raining but not as heavy as before, more like spitting now, that was probably why. Mina hates it when her hair gets frizzy and usually it's the rain's fault when it happens.  
  
"Oh yeah I am late. Come on. Oh no Rei's gonna yell at us again." Mina whined quickly grabbing my hand and pulling me away.  
  
"See ya Seiya." Mina said not turning around though, as she didn't want to trip. I didn't say a word back to him.  
  
* At the arcade *  
  
Mina's (POV)  
  
We suddenly reached the block that the arcade was on. I let go of Serena's hand and let in a deep breath.  
  
'Trust it to stop raining when we reached the arcade, I can't believe we were just standing and talking in the rain. If I catch a cold I am not going to be happy.' I began thinking to myself.  
  
'Man I am so unfit. Hey Serena hasn't complained the whole time we were running that's odd. We didn't even stop for a breather. And to top things off it was raining the whole way.' I thought to myself feeling a little concerned about Serena.  
  
"Finally, we are nearly at the arcade."  
  
I said breaking the silence; something has to be wrong. I have known Serena since prep and she is only lost for words when she is upset. Like the time I fed her goldfish to much food causing it to die. She didn't speak to anyone for a week, and if she did it was only if she had to. That was the worst week of my life. I felt so guilty for being the cause of Goldy's death. I actually bought her another fish, which made things a little better. It took her at least half a year to get over Goldy. I swore then and there that I would never feed or look after her fish ever again.  
  
'I will call her tonight. She might feel like talking then. God I hope its nothing I did that made her sad.'  
  
"Finally, we are here." I said walking through the door. I started looking for the three girls that we were meeting here.  
  
"Ah, their over there. In the right corner of the arcade near that window." I said pointing to the three girls called Rei, Ami and Lita. Serena and I met them when we first started high school. The group of us have been indestructible ever since.  
  
"Serena just tell them I will be there in a sec. I want to go see my gorgeous Andrew." I said walking over the counter where Andrew was handing over some girl change.  
  
Serena's (POV)  
  
"Well make sure he isn't cheating on you with that women he is laughing with over there." I muttered.  
  
"Sorry?" I heard Mina ask.  
  
'Shit I must have said that out loud'  
  
"Ah nothing just um talking to myself" I said trying to hide what I said before.  
  
"Oh ok then." Mina said continuing to walk over to Andrew.  
  
Mina's (POV)  
  
'All I heard was cheating and laughing. Huh? I seriously need to talk to her maybe she is having guy troubles.'  
  
"Hey gorgeous. How are you?" My boyfriend Andrew said to me wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"Better now that I am with you." Mina said smiling. (I know very corny what can I say? People are always corny when in love.) She then looked up at Andrew and met for a soft passionate kiss. (I know. Not that in detail I will leave that to the more important couple that may immerge later in this story: D.)  
  
"A round of milkshakes for you lady's? " Andrew said keeping his hands around my waist I nodded and kissed him once more before leaving to socialize with the girls.  
  
Andrew's (POV)  
  
She is so beautiful. I am so lucky.  
  
"Earth to Andrew. Come in Andrew." A familiar voice said behind me, snapping me out of my trance.  
  
"Oh hey Darien, what can I do for you?" I said my eyes leading back to the gorgeous blonde.  
  
"You can pay me some more attention please. I would like a cup of coffee, strong if possible." Darien said giving a loud sigh out before rubbing his nose. His nose looked bruised for some reason, I wonder why. Darien isn't the fighting type of guy.  
  
"What happened to your nose Darien?" I asked looking at the redness in the middle of his nose.  
  
"Long story strong coffee now please." He said touching his nose to see if it was swollen. Then I heard noise coming from the back of the arcade. Laughing. Girls laughing.  
  
'Probably Mina'  
  
"Hey lets go over to see the girls I will introduce them to you." I said knowing the real reason why I wanted to go over there.  
  
"You just want to see Mina. God Andrew ever since you to met you have been so I dunno lovesick. There are more things in this world then Mina." Darien said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah I know. Come on it won't hurt you to meet some women. You have been single for too long." I knew Darien would have said some stupid comment such as he is happy being single, which is total hogwash. So before he got a chance to object I grabbed his hand pulling him towards the laughter.  
  
MEANWHILE THE GIRLS WERE TALKING AT THE CORNER TABLE NEAR THE WINDOW.  
  
Serena's (POV)  
  
I gave out a sigh. I am so messed up I can't think straight, and to make matters worse I am so cold. I knew standing in the rain was a bad idea. I don't even know what my friends are talking about, all I can think about is him. The man who betrayed me. I could feel tears wanting to form in my eyes so I held back best I could.  
  
"Hey Serena. What is up? You have not said a lot since you and Mina arrived." Ami said stopping the conversation the girls were having.  
  
'Great all the focus is on me. I know I am going to start crying as soon as they make me talk.'  
  
"Yeah girlfriend what's up? We haven't gotten into one fight since we have been here. That's very odd for us." Rei said giving a smile.  
  
"Rei! Seriously Serena what's wrong?" Lita said coming closer to me. I know they are going to make me talk.  
  
"Serena, does this have anything to do with guy troubles??" Mina said. Great she must have heard what I said after all about cheating. And that was the queue, that was enough to stop me from being strong against the tears, I began to cry. Not hysterically but bad enough to attract attention from near by customers. So I told them everything, what I caught Seiya doing and how he told me she meant nothing and that he wants me back.  
  
"So that's why you two were at the park and you wanted to leave so quickly, and why you have been quiet all day." Mina said understandably. I just gave a nod I didn't want to talk anymore.  
  
"WHY I OUGHTA CRUNCH HIS SPINE INTO FETUCCINI! " (That was in the episode when Melvin was telling everyone that Ami was a cheater. I dunno if I got the whole saying right but ah well. )  
  
"Lita please you know how Andrew always has to tell you to keep it down." Mina said trying to calm Lita down.  
  
"Sometimes I think she does it on purpose to grab his attention." Rei said beginning to laugh. She really shouldn't have said that now they will all argue.  
  
"Well I can't lie to my best friends. Sure I think he is one hunk of a guy." Lita said with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, well remember he is my guy." Mina said crushing Lita back to reality.  
  
"Not for long....." I heard Lita mumble. She is in trouble now.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Mina said raising her voice.  
  
"Ah um I said his not king Kong. Well his not his Andrew. He, he" Lita said scratching the back of her head. (Sailor moon style :D ) Mina just gave her a long hard glare. Lita is in for it now.  
  
"What's this about King Kong?" I heard Andrew say as he was coming over. He had someone else with him.  
  
'Why does that guy look so familiar?' I asked myself.  
  
"Never mind, inside joke." Ami said shaking her head.  
  
"Oh ok. Any way this is Darien my best friend I don't think I have introduced you gals to him before." Andrew said pointing to Darien.  
  
'DARIEN! That's the same guy who pushed me to the hard asphalt.'  
  
"Ah Serena do you know this guy?" I heard Lita ask. I hadn't realized that we were staring. I looked at his nose, I couldn't help but feel guilt it was my fault that redness is there. I looked away from him and didn't answer for awhile.  
  
"Um yeah we have." I said in a low voice. I could see he was still looking at me. I hadn't noticed before how blue his eyes are. They are so deep; I have never seen a blue quite like it. It's hard to explain they are so unique.  
  
"Um I am sorry about your nose Darien I was just in an angry mood when you sough me." I said looking back up into his deep blue eyes. What is this feeling inside me? Its like I am in a trance when I look into those eyes of his.  
  
"So you won't charge me for sexual assault?" He said sarcastically, we both gave out a little chuckle. "I must say I like this side to you much better. Less dangerous." Everyone was looking at us strangely they didn't understand what we were going on about but I couldn't be bothered explaining. I have had a big day and all I want to do is curl up on my bed and watch one of my favorite chick flicks. So I think I might part.  
  
"Sorry guys but I really should go. I need to work out where I am going to live now. See ya." And with that said I hugged all my friends goodbye and waved to the guys and left the arcade to go home to mums. I will leave the girls to explain what I meant.  
  
Darien's (POV)  
  
'She is so beautiful and stunning.'  
  
"What does she mean she needs to work out living conditions?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Ah long story don't worry. Any way we better head off bye guys." Mina said standing up and wrapping her hands around Andrew's waist.  
  
"See ya" we all said together. I could hear Mina and Andrew's lovey dovey comments as they were walking to his bench; this then followed by a kiss. I have to get out of here.  
  
'God they make me sick some times.'  
  
"See you girls later, I have to dash." I said waving them good bye.  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Hey girls I just realized...." Rei started.  
  
"What did you realize Rei?" Ami said concerned.  
  
"WE NEVER GOT OUR MILKSHAKES!" Rei said louder.  
  
So I hope you enjoyed this chapter I made sure I made it extra long due to some people asking. Please review my story and tell me what you thought about it and the best parts in it. Also tell me if you want to read more or less of a character or something like that and I will see what I can do. Bye for now. Love Ash 


	4. chapter 3

Hey people sorry it took so long to update I was having some trouble with ideas for my story so if you guys have anything you want my story to have or something don't be afraid to ask. Also sorry but I don't want this one to have Serena being sailor moon I am sorry if I have disappointed anyone I promise my next story will be just for the people who wanted it. Well enjoy.  
  
Previously:  
  
"Hey girls I just realized...." Rei started.  
  
"What did you realize Rei?" Ami said concerned.  
  
"WE NEVER GOT OUR MILKSHAKES!" Rei said louder.  
  
I finally reached Reitchere court where my mother lives. I looked up at the sky. The sun hasn't shone the entire day.  
  
'How depressing.' I thought as I reached my mother's house. I opened the metal gate and headed for the pebbled walkway. My mother has the most beautiful house I have ever seen. It is probably even better then the lolly house in Hansel and Gretal. Although a house entirely made from sugary goodness is very tempting. (You bet it is:D.)  
  
Once I had reached the wooden door with flower's embroided around the corners I pressed the doorbell. A musical theme began to play.  
  
"Don't worry, be happy!" repeated three times. I gave out a sigh and shook my head.  
  
'I don't believe it she still has that song my brother and I sang in grade two.' A smile slipped onto my face.  
  
'My mother is such a dag.'  
  
Authors (POV)  
  
Suddenly the door opened to reveal a very small built women with long brown hair that went to her lower back. It was tied together with a very pretty purple bow. She was wearing a pair of blue faded jeans and a white top saying 'flower power' with a purple flower underneath the writing.  
  
"You haven't changed dear mother." Serena said smiling at her hippy mother.  
  
"SERENA! So glad to see you." Serena's mother said inclosing her daughter into a hug filled with warmth and love.  
  
"I see you haven't lost your hippy personality. You know mother, we aren't in the 60's anymore." Serena said as they pulled away so they could talk.  
  
"So Serena come in please I shall put a cuppa on." Serena nodded following her mother into the beautiful kitchen.  
  
"Mother can I please stay with you for awhile?" Serena said in a shaky tone. Worry took place on her mother's face.  
  
"Of course. But Serena darling what happened? Are you and darling Seiya having troubles?"  
  
Serena could feel water form in her eyes, she had to get away she didn't feel like talking.  
  
"Um I really don't wanna talk about it ok. I will be in my room if you want me." And with that Serena ran up stairs and into her room. Leaving a worried mother in the kitchen.  
  
"My poor baby." She said to herself. She knew when her daughter was ready to talk she would come back out, so now it was time to just leave her alone.  
  
Serena's (POV)  
  
I collapsed onto my beautiful soft bed. It has the same doona as I had when I was in grade six. I had never changed it. It has a pink background with sailor moon imprinted on it. It has always been my favorite because it reminds me of my child hood and how less complicated it was.  
  
I gave out a sigh. The room was to silent I couldn't handle silence right now, so I got out one of my favorite videos turned on my tele and inserted the video into the VCR, and pressed play. 'Legally Blonde' was printed on the screen.  
  
Serena suddenly jumped off her bed.  
  
'I need munchies' so I went into the kitchen and got out a packet of doritos and ran back to my room and closed the door. I just felt like being alone my mum will understand I will explain later when I am strong enough.  
  
After watching the movie for awhile the boyfriend of Reese Witherspoon had just dumped her and she is now in her room watching a soopy love movie.(Sorry if I haven't got the scene right but haven't watched that movie for awhile.)  
  
As Reese Witherspoon picked up a chocolate to throw at her television when the guy told the girl he loved her in the movie, Serena picked up a dorito and threw it at her screen, saying "Liar!" At the same time. Suddenly Serena heard her mother yelling to her from down stairs.  
  
"Serena telephone for you." I wonder who it could be? I thought as I got off my bed opened my door and walked down the stairs where my mother was standing.  
  
"Thanks mum." I said taking the phone from her.  
  
"Hello?" I said shaky, feeling a little scared not knowing who was on the receiving end.  
  
"Hey Serena, Its Lita. How are you?" Lita said from the other side of the phone conversation.  
  
"Oh hey Lita." I said calming down.  
  
'Phew I was scared it would be Seiya. I wish he would just leave me alone he is tearing me apart.'  
  
"Tomorrow Rei is having a party at her temple. Heaps of people are invited. You have to come it will be good for you." I thought about it for awhile. 'Maybe I should go it would take my mind off everything for awhile I hope.'  
  
"When does this party start? Why is she having a party?" I asked.  
  
"It starts at 6: 30 tomorrow night. She is having the party because her grandpa isn't going to be home. She has also invited that cutie we met today I think his name was Darren, something like that."  
  
"His name is Darien. Let me guess she wants to impress him by chucking a huge party." I said rolling my eyes. Rye is like that, I love her to bits but she thinks she is so cool bit of a snob I reckon. I should feel touched I am someone she decides to talk to, well most of the time if we aren't fighting.  
  
"Oh ok whatever." Lita said not really caring for his name.  
  
"Ok well I will see you then?" I asked knowing that the answer was yes, but it sounded like a good way to end the conversation with out sounding like a snob.  
  
"Yep. Oh and Serena you don't need to supply any alcohol. Rye got heaps her and a group of friends bought stacks and I mean stacks. Can't wait this will be a great night, you'll see. Well laters." After I said bye we both hung up.  
  
After dinner I decided to have an early night, I just want today to be over. Enough shit has happened to me today to last awhile, I hope. Once I put my pjs on and slipped into bed, I lay my head down on my pillow. It felt so good to lye down; I closed my eyes and hoped that tomorrow brings better luck.  
  
The day of Rye's party. Time is 5 30  
  
Serena's (POV)  
  
Great another hour then I have to go to that party. I really can't be bothered; I am so depressed at the moment. I don't know when I am going to burst into tears because sometimes they just come on with no warning. Why did this happen? Why did this happen to me? I miss him so much because I love him, even after he cheated on me. I know I shouldn't still love such an awful guy but my heart wants me to go back with him.  
  
I gave out I big sigh. I just don't know what to do about this. Suddenly knocks at the door shook me out of my thoughts. I went down the stairs but being the cluts I am, I tripped on my slipper and went head over heels down the remaining part of the stairs.  
  
THUD!  
  
I hit the floor pretty hard; my head began to throb. But I tried to ignore the pain so I got up slowly and headed for the door. Once I opened the door to see who was standing opposite me I wished I never answered it.  
  
"What are you doing here. Leave me alone please." I said really stern; not letting my eyes leave his. I wanted him to see how much pain he has put me through; I want him to hurt as much as I am right now.  
  
"Please Serena we have to talk about this." Seiya said calmly.  
  
"Well I don't want to talk about it ok!" I said sounding a little bratty I must add but oh well.  
  
"Serena don't be like that please, I love you." He said trying to get closer to me. I pushed him back to his spot stunning him with the strength I had.  
  
"What part of I don't want to talk to you don't you understand Seiya. I hate you! And I don't want to ever see your cheating face around me again! Do you understand me now or should I say it slower so your tiny brain can interpret what I am saying to you!!" I said really loud that I am sure the people shopping down the street could probably hear me. He began shaking his head at me.  
  
'What the? Why the hell is he shaking his head??'  
  
"Fine Serena be like that..." he began shaking his head and crossing his arms. "... You need to grow up anyway I couldn't stand your immaturity! You'll be sorry babe!" Once he said those harmful words he turned his back and began walking to his car.  
  
'What have I done.' I said raising my hand to cover my mouth. I leaned on the doorframe as I saw his car storm off down the road. Tears filled my eyes I couldn't even see anymore. I used my other hand to wipe the tears away. I slid down the frame door and sat on the floor with my head lying in my hands that were on my lap. I began to cry hysterically.  
  
At Ryes party. Time 7:00  
  
Author's (POV)  
  
"Where is Serena?" Lita said to Mina who had her arms wrapped tight around her hubby Andrew (This is the part when we all roll our eyes.)  
  
"Well I am sure she is just late give her another 5 minutes then we will call her house." Mina said to Lita.  
  
"Hey this is strange Darien hasn't turned up either." Andrew said looking at the two girls who began to giggle to them selves. Andrew began to look confused. What were the two girls laughing about? Is his fly undone? This reminded him of an embarrassing time in junior high. It was a cold day but his school pants were in the wash so he had to wear his jeans, but little did he know the zipper part was warn out and kept sliding down when he walked. Well Andrew liked this girl called Emily, he was very shy so he didn't know how to tell her. His friends told him to just walk up to her and talk to her, not to make a move yet just to get to know her. So he walked up to her once math class was over and got the guts to talk to her. Well things didn't go quite to plan, she turned around to him to say hi back when she found that he had a stiffy and his zipper had gone done and she could see it through his pants. She thought this was disgusting so she screamed 'ewwwwww!' in his face and ran off. He looked down to find this and screamed himself in embarrassment and ran the other direction and hid in the boy's toilets for the rest of the day. Luckily that girl didn't tell anyone what she had seen.  
  
He blushed immediately remembering this memory.  
  
"Umm what's so funny?" Andrew said a little nervous. The girls kept giggling till Lita said.  
  
"Maybe they are together how romantic." Hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Don't be silly Darien wouldn't do that." Andrew said shaking his head. The girl's faces went a dark red they looked very annoyed. Mina elbowed Andrew in the stomach.  
  
"What do you mean. Don't you think Serena is good enough for him? That's really low Andrew." Mina said crossing her eyes and turning round so she wasn't facing Andrew. Lita looked as if she was going to attack but she kept her cool, luckily for Andrew's sake Lita is very strong she can take on absolutely anybody or anything.  
  
"No, no, no! That's not what I meant at all. All I meant was that Darien doesn't go for people he has just met he gets to know them first." Andrew said rubbing his poor tummy. Mina's face turned drastically from real angry to total guilt. She rushed to him giving him a big hug.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry I didn't know hun. Are you ok Baby?" she said rubbing his tummy with him. Then they locked eyes and kissed.  
  
Lita just rolled her eyes in disgust and walked off.  
  
Serena's place  
  
Serena's (POV)  
  
I couldn't stay at home but I didn't want to go to the party either. I had to get away from people just to be on my own. So here I am walking in a dark alley by myself at night smart move Serena!  
  
I suddenly heard footsteps that were coming from behind me so I began to walk faster trying not to look scared. The footsteps kept following me.  
  
'Oh dear god please.' I said looking up at the sky. Enough shit is happening as it is. Water began filling my eyes as I picked up my pace. My eyes were so blurry right now I could hardly see but I had to keep going. I couldn't see the concrete so I didn't see the crack I just tripped over.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
THUD  
  
'mmm the pain! Ouch!' the person that was following me was bending down behind me. No I won't let him hurt me so I extended my elbow and waked it straight into the persons ribs I heard a loud cry and turned around to see my stalker.  
  
"DARIEN!!!!"  
  
I hoped you enjoyed chapter 3. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think and any changes you think could help and I will see what I can do. Thanks again. Love Ash. 


	5. chapter 4

Hey gals and guys hope you enjoy this chapter it is basically all Serena and Darien how interesting ey?  
  
Previously:  
  
'Mmm the pain! Ouch!' the person that was following me was bending down behind me. No I won't let him hurt me so I extended my elbow and waked it straight into the persons ribs I heard a loud cry and turned around to see my stalker.  
  
"DARIEN!!!!"  
  
Serena's (POV)  
  
"DARIEN!! What are you doing!!!!" I said yelling at the top of my lungs. First off all I heard from this idiot was a groan. How dare he stalk me what on earth is he thinking. Men!! Stupid creatures they are. (I am not insulting them, Serena is so if any boys are angry be angry at her lol.) "Groaning in pain is what I am doing. God Serena you have quite an elbow." I felt my right eyebrow rise. I crossed my hands and looked down at him as if he was nothing. Felt good, I really don't like men at the moment they are so different, so stupid, why oh why were they put on this planet?  
  
"I am given you two minutes to tell me why the hell you were stalking me, if you take longer I will.." "Stalking you?!?!? I was doing no such thing." How dare he interrupt me I was about to threaten his health how rude of him.  
  
Darien's (POV)  
  
"Or you'll what?" I said rising my own eyebrow. She looks so cute when she is angry. I let out a little grin showing I was interested in what she would do to me. "Ah forget it, just tell me why you were staring at me, I I mean stalking me." She is getting nervous how cute. "Staring at you well that would be because I am admiring your strength and beauty." I said giving her my cute smile that I rehearse in front of the mirror every morning. "Give me a break." She said rolling her eyes and walking off into the darkness of the alleyway. I have to get up and stop her I can't let her walk in the dark on her own. So I held my poor stomach and used my other hand to push me up. It was hard she has a very powerful elbow. I am in pain, but I finally got up and made myself run to her.  
  
Serena's (POV)  
  
"Serena wait!" I heard from behind me. Dam why is he still following me? I turned around not impressed. I really hurt him he is like hunched back and running with a limp, he must of hurt his leg when he fell down. Guilt started to form in my gut, he is only looking out for my safety and I hurt him real bad. I shook my head he deserves it he is a man, and all men are out for one thing hurting others. The guilt disappeared from my gut as he caught up with me.  
  
"What do you want now? Just go home and leave me alone." I said turning back around to face darker alleyway. I don't really want him to go I am a little scared out here on my own.  
  
"Fine, if that is what you want." He said stopping suddenly he couldn't have known what I was thinking, could he?  
  
"Is that what you want? To walk by yourself in a dark alley. Come on Serena you must be smarter then that you know Tokyo isn't as safe after dark. "  
  
"And why would you care huh? Why would you care what happens to me you hardly know me." I said turning around to look him straight in the eyes I could feel my voice was trembling and tears wanting to form. Please Serena just be strong this once. He looked completely shocked. He took a step closer to me.  
  
"What do you mean why would I care? How shallow do you think I am? Just cause I haven't known you for a long time doesn't mean I don't care about your safety." He was so calm, I know he wasn't lying but I didn't care I was in the mood where I had to yell out all my emotions and he just happened to be the one who was here and has to hear it all.  
  
"You're a man! Men don't really care they just pretend to. They enjoy playing with women's minds..." I could see the shock on his face but I had to keep going. "They pretend to be falling in love with you to keep you happy! They think our hearts are just toys they can play with and dump when they get bored." I couldn't stop the tears running this time I was completely crying but had to finish.  
  
"How dare he! After everything we had been through. That cheating bastard he told me, he told me he loved me. You don't do that to people you love!" I had collapsed to the floor with my head in my hands sulking.  
  
Dariens (POV)  
  
I just stood there watching her cry. I didn't know what to do. Someone has hurt her so badly. She is falling apart right before my eyes. I felt a sudden closeness to her, she had shared her emotions with me. I must help her, so I walked over and bent down to her level, she took her head out of her hands. She has the deepest blue eyes when she is sad.  
  
"Serena, I don't know what to say." Was all I could think of to say to her. I opened me arms to let her know that if she needs a hug she can have one.  
  
To my surprise she leapt into my arms and began to cry hysterically, all I could think to do was hug her back and let her know that I am here for her.  
  
At the party  
  
Amy's (POV)  
  
Where is Serena she really should be here by now, I am really getting worried. Suddenly I heard someone yelling over near the entrance, it sounded like Lita so I ran where I heard the voice.  
  
"How dare you turn up to this party!!!! You are not welcome here or anywhere if I had a say." Lita said punching her right fist into her left palm.  
  
"Lita calm down we don't want to make a mess of him. Because then we would have to clean his cheating blood off my lawn. So lets beat him with this broom." Rei said raising her broom from her left hand. I hope some one comes and stops them I hate to be in the middle of this.  
  
"Hey girls...." I heard Mina say from behind them. Thank goodness someone has come to their senses.  
  
"How dare you start to beat the crap out of him without me." I gave out a sigh her too? Well I guess that leaves me and only me to calm my friends down, everyone was to drunk to think straight or they wanted the three girls to beat the crap out of Seiya. So I walked down the grass hill to where the entrance was.  
  
"Calm down girls fighting won't help anyone ok." I turned around to Seiya and told him the best thing for him to do was just leave.  
  
"I don't want to leave. This is a party and I want to come in." Seiya demanded.  
  
"Well you weren't invited buster!" Rei said squeezing the broom's handle real tight.  
  
"Seiya please just go." I said trying to get him to go before the others kill him.  
  
Lita's (POV)  
  
"NO!!" Seiya said pushing Amy to the ground.  
  
"Ah!" Amy yelled as she hit her head on the ground.  
  
"Your asking for it know you baka!!!!" I yelled running for him punching him right in the nose. Uh that felt good; his nose started to bleed.  
  
"Why you bitch you will pay for that." I put myself in fighting position.  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
On the way to Serena's house   
  
Darien's (POV)  
  
Once Serena had calmed down a little I managed to get her up and persuade her to go home. So here we are on the way to Serena's house. She hasn't said a word since the whole emotional topic before.  
  
"Well here we are." Serena said in a low voice looking at her house, she then turned to me.  
  
"I am real sorry about the drama earlier. I must have left it all bottled up and it just wanted to explode." She said looking depressed as ever.  
  
"Its ok Serena, there is nothing to be sorry for. Now go inside and try to get some sleep no more late night walks ok." Ok that sounded to demanding I hope she knows I am just worried for her. She gave out a smile, a weak smile but a smile none the less.  
  
"Ok, thank you Darien." With that she opened her gate and walked through. I hope she will be ok. I began to walk back the way we came. I may as well go to that party Raye is having.  
  
Raye's party  
  
Lita's(POV)  
  
"You really don't wanna fight me Lita, you know you will lose." Seiya said in his 'oh I am so high and mighty' voice.  
  
"I know the reason your trying to make me not fight you. YOU know that YOU will lose and don't want the embarrassed thought that a GIRL kicked your ASS!! " I yelled performing a graceful low kick that will make him fall right down on his ass. But the plan didn't exactly go to plan he had grabbed my foot before it reached him.  
  
"Wrong again Lita, but you have dried my patients so be prepared to feel pain and lots of it." He squeezed my leg tight. It hurt a lot but I couldn't let him know.  
  
"Know Lita YOU get prepared to fall on your ASS." Grr I really hate him. He twisted my leg hard.  
  
"AHH" I yelled in a huge amount of pain breathing heavily.  
  
Seiya's(POV)  
  
"Yes feel the pain." I said laughing. I felt bad, why am I doing this? Am I lashing out cause I stuffed up and want others to feel pain?  
  
I suddenly felt a blow to the head and feel face first into the dirt.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!?!?" A male voice said from behind me. I turned my head to face him and said.  
  
"This is none of your business, so go away. "  
  
"How dare you strike a women. What kind of man are you?"  
  
"This is my fight so leave!"  
  
Darien's(pov)  
  
I punched him in the jaw.  
  
"How dare you! You don't know who your dealing with." The asshole said.  
  
"Oh I have an idea, a pathetic loser who gets a kick out of hurting females you are real sad man."  
  
"No you have no idea for starters these girls started it, I just wanted to come to this party and mind my own business."  
  
"Seiya you are not welcome here leave or I'll call the cops and don't think I won't." I heard Rei say to my right raising her cordless phone. Seiya, HEY THAT'S THE GUY WHO HURT SERENA REALLY BAD!!  
  
"Your Seiya right?" I said trying to hold my anger.  
  
"Yes and you are."  
  
A PUNCH RIGHT IN SEIYA"S NOSE!!  
  
"How dare you hurt Serena that much you really are a pathetic loser." I said shouting louder then I had thought.  
  
"Who are you? Not that I care, Bring it on baka!" Seiya yelled raising his fists.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
The fight between Seiya and Darien will happen next chapter, don't miss it! 


	6. THE FIGHT!

Finally the fight chapter is up. ENJOY! And sorry if there are spelling mistakes I couldn't go over it very well cause I left my glasses at my dad's house so yeah sorry about that.  
  
Previously:  
  
A PUNCH RIGHT IN SEIYA'S NOSE!!  
  
"How dare you hurt Serena that much you really are a pathetic loser." I said shouting louder then I had thought.  
  
"Who are you? Not that I care, Bring it on baka!" Seiya yelled raising his fists.  
  
Darien's (POV)  
  
I suddenly took a step back so I wasn't in tripping range. Seiya the name he called himself had just spat out a huge amount of blood out of his mouth, wiping the blood dripping down his mouth with his brown colored sleeve. We just angrily stared at each other like bulls before rampage.  
  
"I knew she would get over me quick and jump to any guy's bed that's the closest." He said with an evil grin ridding up his face.  
  
"How dare you say that! She was supposed to be your love, how could you say such a thing." I said in a low unimpressed voice, eyes not leaving his.  
  
"This is none of your business ok just back off!!" As he yelled this he came rushing for me like a crocodile grabbing its pray. I dodged him by falling to the ground, I then turned around to where he was situated, and he was about to attack me again. I lifted my lift leg and threw it to his ankles with great force. He fell hard, falling on his right shoulder. He got up with struggle. This guy is tuff or just has too much pride to lose.  
  
Seiya's (POV)  
  
That bastard I thought as I struggled my way up off the ground. My shoulder didn't feel right, something was wrong. He didn't look like he was going to attack me just yet so I took a look at it. God, it was dislocated or something, a bone wanting to reach the surface but skin holding it back.  
  
"Look lets stop here, I will drive you to a hospital." The man said slowly stepping forward extending his right hand. Little did he know my shoulder has done this before so I know what to do to put it back in. I ran to the nearest wall, which was the brick fence (Rye's fence) and started bashing my shoulder in the right way to pop the bone back in place. Suddenly a popping sound came from my shoulder the bone was back in but my shoulder was throbbing in pain, I had to go on!  
  
"No need fixed see." I said showing my shoulder red as a tomato but functional again. "Now bring it on!"  
  
Lita's (POV)  
  
Seiya yelled this real loud. I looked around everyone was watching the fight. The drunks were, the people wanting Seiya to lose shouting things like "Go stranger brake his bones next time." And "bash the crap out of him yeah!" Then there were the people like Amy shaking watching the two grown men trying to kill one another. I walked over to her; she was literally shaking with her arms crossed.  
  
"Amy it is ok." I said putting an arm on her shoulder. She shook her head.  
  
"This is not right, this is not a fight against good and evil. This is a fight about pride and about our Serena. I believe fights should only happen if the world is in danger, not over petty things. " I looked at her strangely. She froze and looked at me as if she revealed some major secret. I smiled she was just babbling again and was embarrassed. She tends to babble when upset although this was some babbling.  
  
"What should we do Amy?" I said trying to brake the silence. She looked at me serious and said.  
  
"Get Serena here."  
  
Darien (POV)  
  
"You really need to grow up. Your acting worse then a two year old." I said in a mature voice.  
  
He just stared at me like he wanted me for dinner. I have this recurring question that keeps floating around me trying to make me answer it, the question is why did Serena go out with this pig? He must not have been anything like what he is like right now.  
  
"I may act like a two year old but I punch like I mighty boxer." Suddenly out of no where he punched me right in the nose braking it instantly. I fell straight to the ground groaning holding my poor nose; blood was racing out like a dam waterfall. I couldn't get back up, I felt so dizzy.  
  
Lita's (POV)  
  
"Rei! Your phone quick we have to get Serena here now!" I shouted to where Rei was situated which was of course near the fight trying to tell Seiya to leave. She turned around and started to walk to me.  
  
"Good idea, in a way this fight is her fault." She said handing me her cordless. Rei and Serena have always had their differences but blaming to grown men for fighting is not right, it is not her fault at all.  
  
"Rei..." I started looking hurt from what she had just said. She closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"I know its not her fault I am just angry, now go call her." I just nodded in agreement and dialed Serena's home number.  
  
"Hello" Serena said in a 'I was sleeping why did you wake me up?' voice.  
  
"Serena it's Lita you have to come to Rei's house immediately Seiya and Darien are fighting and it looks like they seriously wanna hurt each other!"  
  
Serena's (POV)  
  
My eyes widened suddenly. Why were they fighting? No time to think about that I have to stop them!  
  
"Ok I will be there as quick as I can."  
  
"Good and Serena please hurry Darien is on the floor really hurt." Lita said in a concerned voice. After a few good byes I quickly changed out of my pjs and ran out my door and on the way to Rei's house.  
  
At Rei's house   
  
Seiya's (POV)  
  
I looked down at the pathetic loser who dislocated my shoulder.  
  
"Well now who is the pathetic loser." I circled around him looking down at him as if he were scum.  
  
"You didn't actually think you could beat me did you??" I said laughing hardly, you are weak compared to me. He just lay there he wasn't even going to try and defend himself. Oh well never mind. I raised my left leg. I know kicking a man when he is down is wrong but I couldn't care less.  
  
"NO! Don't! You won the fight Seiya so please just leave." I turned around to see whom the voice belonged to.  
  
"Please Seiya don't hurt him anymore!" She said in anger; standing up straight fists clenched.  
  
"Amy, Amy haven't you had enough taste of dirt for one day." I said. God my comebacks are good tonight.  
  
"Fine if you won't stop I guess I will have to stop you myself." She said taking a step forward. Is she serious? She couldn't last five minutes fighting with me.  
  
Amy's (POV)  
  
"Amy no!" I heard all the girls say behind me, I could sense they were running to me so I extended me hand back to show them that I wanted them to stay out of it.  
  
"Amy what are you thinking come back here!" I heard Mina yell.  
  
On the way to Rei's house   
  
Serena's (POV)  
  
I hope I am not to late, I thought as I speed up my running speed. I saw the pink colored milk bar up ahead. Good three more blocks till I reach Rei's court.  
  
Faster Serena!  
  
Rei's house   
  
Seiya's (POV)  
  
"Um Amy since we used to be friends I am giving you one last chance to run." I said. I mean we used to be close so it's the least I can do.  
  
"Don't under estimate your enemy Seiya." She said starring straight into my eyes. I looked for fear there was none; she wasn't even a little bit scared. What the?  
  
"Well bring it on then." I said going into fighting form.  
  
"AMY!!!!" I heard lots of people say. I didn't care I had to do something or he would keep hurting Darien even when he is down and that is not right. I sough Darien struggle to move in the corner of my eyes. He was in so much pain. I crossed my eyebrows.  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
On the way to Rei's house   
  
I entered Rei's court; thank god I am almost there. Come on Serena faster.  
  
Rei's house   
  
Darien's (POV)  
  
What is she doing? If I couldn't beat him, no offence to her but I don't like her chances. I have to help her. I struggled to raise my hand to my nose wiping as much blood off as I could. I struggled to get up but fell back down again. That blow must have messed up my head I am so dizzy. But I have to help.  
  
"You shall regret this!" I heard him yell.  
  
Amy's (POV)  
  
He started running towards me like a mad bull. I just stood waiting for him to come to me. He went to punch me and I dodged it then put my foot in front of his tripping him instantly. Everyone was quite I could tell they were stunned.  
  
"You are so gunna pay for that!" he said getting up ready to attack me again.  
  
"STOP THIS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard coming from the gates. It was Serena her hair all wind blown, she was dressed in a tracksuit her checks all red. She was panting hard she must have been running.  
  
Serena's (POV)  
  
"SEIYA1!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ATTACKING AMY OF ALL PEOPLE!" I yelled walking up to him, looking real angry, angry enough to explode.  
  
"These people started it, and Amy isn't as shy and weak as you thought she was." He said crossing his hands. I just ignored him.  
  
"Seiya please just leave you have caused enough trouble." I said in a slow quite voice. He looked at me shook his head and headed to the gate. He stopped suddenly near Darien and kicked him hard in the gut. Darien gave out a cry from pain.  
  
"SEIYA LEAVE!!!!!!!"  
  
"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" After that he left. I ran over to Darien who was now curled into a ball. I touched his shoulder and told him that everything was ok. Soon after Seiya walked off Rei called the ambulance and Darien was taken to hospital for a broken nose and a couple of broken ribs. I had never realized how strong Seiya could be and Amy what was she thinking taking him on?  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I quite enjoyed writing it actually had some action. Well as you have heard before please read and review tell me what you think of this chapter.  
  
Love Ash. 


	7. chapter 6

Hey guy's chapter six is now up and running I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. (  
  
Previously:  
  
"SEIYA LEAVE!!!!!!!"  
  
"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" After that he left. I ran over to Darien who was now curled into a ball. I touched his shoulder and told him that everything was ok. Soon after Seiya walked off Rei called the ambulance and Darien was taken to hospital for a broken nose and a couple of broken ribs. I had never realized how strong Seiya could be and Amy what was she thinking taking him on?  
  
Serena's (POV)  
  
Darien arrived at the Royal Tokyo Hospital about 15 minutes after we rang the ambulance. Unfortunately he had to stay the night for observations. But the main thing is that he is going to be ok. The police had come at about 6 to question what had happened as a neighbor had rung the police about the noise. Darien told the sergeant everything; luckily Darien isn't going to be charged with anything but neither is Seiya because it was one on one. If Seiya had a knife or something then it would be different. I looked at the clock it was now 8: 30, I sighed why does these things always happen to me. I don't really care anymore; I don't care if I never see that man again.  
  
"Serena are you ok?"  
  
I heard a voice say coming from my right. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, it was Darien. He was lying in a hospital chair and I was on a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Yes why wouldn't I be?"  
  
I asked turning my face to look at him. He struggled and raised himself to get closer to me. He put his thumb under my eye.  
  
"This is why."  
  
I had been crying and I didn't even notice. I looked at the bandages around his ribs, he had no top on I could feel my cheeks get hotter. I looked away immediately and focused on something else in the room, the TV will do.  
  
"I am fine honestly, I,I,I just had something in my eye that's all."  
  
I knew he didn't believe me but he didn't say anything so we left it at that.  
  
Darien's (POV)  
  
I know the real reason why she is so quiet, she believes it is her fault what Seiya did to me.  
  
"You know it wasn't your fault right?"  
  
I asked resting back down in bed because I was straining my ribs. She didn't say anything she just kept staring at the TV screen. So I just let it go, I know she doesn't want to talk about it. After awhile Ami came in with some flowers.  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
She said uncertain from the silence emitting from the room.  
  
"Hey"  
  
We both said together, then silence filled the room again. We all gave up trying to think of a conversation and all began watching TV. There was a very old man at a scene of a crime talking about what happened.  
  
"Turn it up."  
  
I heard Serena mumble, so I reached for the remote and volume filled the room.  
  
(On the TV)  
  
"So what happened here exactly?"  
  
The reporter asked a middle-aged male who was at the scene of the crime.  
  
"Well it was about 2 hours ago at sun rise, these men were holding up the Tokyo Bank, I was there to get money out you see."  
  
The man started, the interviewer nodded for the man to keep going.  
  
"Anyway when the lady who worked at the bank was about to hand over the money something strange happened. Some voice yelled out something from the back of the bank and I couldn't see a thing there was like a fog surrounding the bank."  
  
"A fog? How did fog enter a bank?" the interviewer asked sounding really interested.  
  
"I have no idea, I guess the person who belonged to the voice did it. After the fog was released we heard two metal objects fall to the ground, when the fog cleared we sough the two men tied up and their weapons scattered away from them, they looked just as puzzled as us. There were other witnesses too."  
  
The interviewer nodded again then put the microphone back under his mouth and began to talk.  
  
"Well there you go folks looks like we have a super hero some where in Tokyo. Back to you Tarence at the studio. "  
  
(Back to hospital room.)  
  
Darien's (POV)  
  
It was still silent till Serena spoke.  
  
"Well I wonder where that super hero was when Darien needed help."  
  
She said with a bit of anger in her voice. Suddenly Ami got up and headed to the door.  
  
"Um sorry guys but I.I must go, I have things to do. I hope you are well soon Darien. Bye Serena see you soon."  
  
"Bye Ami" Serena said waving. And with that she was gone to leave us in silence again.  
  
"Serena would you just look at me."  
  
I said in a demanding voice. She just sat there and shook her head I am sure I saw another tear run down her smooth cheek. I struggled up again and grabbed her small tender hand.  
  
"Please look at me Serena."  
  
Serena's (POV)  
  
He is touching me! Ok Serena take your hand out of his strong masculine gorgeous hand. WHAT AM I SAYING! Ok on the count of three, 1, 2, 3. Ok that didn't work as I looked at my hand still in his. Just don't look up.  
  
"Serena, it wasn't your fault. I would never blame you."  
  
He took his right hand and stroked my right cheek. The sensation made me tingle all over. I suddenly got up, taking my hand from his. I now was looking at him from a distance.  
  
"Serena I am sorry. I shouldn't have...."  
  
"No you really shouldn't, you know how fragile I am at the moment."  
  
"HEY GUYS!"  
  
I heard come from the door. Yet again Mina saves me from a situation that I don't want to be in. Mina was holding Andrew's hand as they came in with chocolates.  
  
"We brought chocies for the sicky." Andrew said teasing Darien.  
  
"Um I got to go. I will see you guys later."  
  
I said walking to the door; I did not even glimpse at Darien as I left.  
  
At the arcade  
  
Lita's (POV)  
  
I spun once, ah! I spun twice. Oh no there is a car in front of me ah!!!!!!!!!!! CRASH!  
  
"Stupid car game." I muttered to myself.  
  
"Hey Lita."  
  
I jumped as someone put their arm on my shoulder I turned around instantly about to karate kick them. Then I saw it was Serena and stopped instantly falling to the floor. I rubbed my butt.  
  
"What are you doing sneaking up on me Serena?!" I said in a temper. What does she expect it is the time of the month for me she should know we get ours at the same time.  
  
"I am really sorry Lita I didn't mean to scare you. God you are in a bad mood today."  
  
I looked surprised what on earth? She really doesn't know!  
  
"Ah Serena you should know it is the time of the month! Haven't you got your yet? You know we get them together."  
  
She didn't speak, she was frozen literally I didn't even see her pinky finger move.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
She looked at me instantly with terror in her eyes.  
  
"Lita I haven't got mine yet."  
  
"Don't worry sunshine, so what you're a day late. It's not like your pregnant or anything."  
  
We both just starred at each other for awhile. No she must be over reacting; it is only one day.  
  
"Serena if your thinking what I am thinking don't think it! So you're a day late big deal you will probably get your period tomorrow."  
  
"Lita I have never been a day late. We have always had it on the same day."  
  
"Well maybe your eggs decided to be a bit different this month."  
  
"Don't joke!"  
  
I just shook my head trying not to laugh well I thought my joke was funny at least.  
  
"Ok Sere what do you wanna do about this?"  
  
"Hi, Hi!" Rei said coming from the toilet. She walked over to us so I changed the subject straight away.  
  
"So Darien is recovering right."  
  
Serena just nodded looking at the floor. Rei put her fingers through her hair and put some gorgeous pink shiny lip-gloss on. She must have a pretty hot date from what she is wearing. She is in a beautiful red top; the top was tight around the waist but had loose material flowing down her arms. She had a pair of flared jeans that sparkled on the sides and had a picture of fire on the right leg pocket. She was actually wearing make up eyeliner and mascara that's a pretty big change for a person who never wears make up.  
  
"Well I am off to a hot date see you girls later." After that she strutted her stuff out of the arcade.  
  
I turned back to Serena who looked as if she was going to be sick.  
  
"Ok Serena tomorrow is Monday you have work you must attend to so after work come to my house, I will buy a pregnancy thingy ok. Try not to worry till then."  
  
Serena's (POV)  
  
Yeah try not to worry; I may only be pregnant and Seiya's only the father, oh to make matters worse my family do not believe in abortions. So yes I don't have anything to worry about except EVERYTHING.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Is all that came out of my mouth, I am still shocked that my period is late. I stayed at the arcade till about 6 o'clock then walked home to mum's. She was cooking dinner when I walked through the door.  
  
"Hi hunny!"  
  
I heard her yell out from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey mum!"  
  
I yelled back. I am not even close to being hungry, so I told mum I was feeling sick and went to bed.  
  
morning   
  
BEEP, BEEP, and BEEP! I woke up to the third beep, groaned loudly and whacked my alarm clock with my pillow and went back to sleep.  
  
"SERENA! Shouldn't you be going to work!"  
  
"I AM SICK! TELL THEM I AM NOT COMING IN TODAY!"  
  
Couldn't be stuffed facing everyone today, so I will just go straight to Lita's house when I wake up. After 2 hours had past I stumbled out of bed and got dressed. Mum was in the kitchen waiting for me.  
  
"Serena I am starting to get really worried. What is going on? You never miss work."  
  
"So I can never have a sick day is that it?"  
  
I said biting into a piece of toast with crunchy peanut butter thickly spread on it. She just sighed; I know that she knows something's up but I can't say anything not till I know what's up myself.  
  
"Look mum everything isn't fine and I know that you know this, but you have to trust me ok I am trying to sort everything out. Anyway I have to go to Lita's now I will be back later today."  
  
Before she could say anything I walked out the door and started to walk to Lita's. Lita's house is in the next suburb so I had to catch the train. It was so busy, there were so many people on the train, and I felt very claustrophobic.  
  
'Hurry up get to the next station or I swear I am going to through up!' I thought as the piece of toast I had this morning wanted to come back out of my mouth and onto the face of the person next to me. But everything was going to be ok now as the train had stopped and I had walked off it leaving the person spew free. I dropped off at the chemist because I knew that Lita wouldn't have had time to buy one yet.  
  
Finally I am at Lita's. I knocked on the door waiting for a reply. All I heard was grunting and banging coming from the other side.  
  
' Oh no! I bet she was sleeping, she is going to kill me!'  
  
"Serena! What are you doing here so early?!"  
  
"I didn't want to go to work. Now shall we do this stupid test."  
  
She had then stopped talking and nodded her head, extending her hand for the pregnancy test.  
  
"Ok a urine sample."  
  
"Check" I said giving her the small white cup.  
  
"No way girl friend what if your pee spills on my hand!"  
  
"Put a glove on! I don't want to see the results I want you to tell me."  
  
"Fine." She said sighing as she took the small white cup and poured it onto the test. The room went silent. Why isn't she talking??  
  
"Um Serena...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's um... well the test show that you're... well its p.p.positive." I froze. Oh god no! No! NO! I began to talk very shaky and softly but load enough for Lita to hear.  
  
"Don't tell anyone. No one can know."  
  
Well I hope you liked this chapter. Also I want to say that my next chapter may take longer as I am going to Apollo Bay for a week so I won't be able to write, but please don't leave me! Cause I will try real hard to get it here ASAP. So sorry to all. 


	8. chapter 7

Hey guys I am so sorry it took me this long to update but once I came back from Apollo Bay the computer just kept giving us problems and every time I tried to log into the internet it wouldn't work. Finally we got someone to look at it and he fixed what ever was wrong and now I am back yay! Any way sit back and enjoy this chapter, it gets a bit juicy :D.

Previously:

"Um Serena…."

"Yes?"

"It's um… well the test show that you're… well its p.p.positive."

I froze. Oh god no! No! NO!

I began to talk very shaky and softly but load enough for Lita to hear.

"Don't tell anyone. No one can know."

Author's POV

After Serena had found out the news that she is going to become a mother she ran out of Lita's house leaving a very concerned Lita in the doorway. Serena kept running till she found the abandoned mine on Cherry Hill. She would always retreat to this cave when she wanted to be alone. No one knew about this place so she was never disturbed.

She began to cry hysterically as she ran further into the cave, going into complete darkness as the outside light slowly dimmed as she went further and further inside. This can't be happening she began to think, it is just a big bad dream that I shall wake from any moment now. But as she kept waiting to wake up she realized that it had been three hours now and she hadn't woken up yet, she knew it wasn't a dream but a nightmare that she couldn't wake up to and she began to cry again. After another five hours she walked to the entrance of the cave and realized that she had cried enough that her eyes were extremely sore and that it was almost dark outside so she walked out of the cave and back home.

As she was walking she just thought about the baby that she would soon see in nine months. Does she want this? Of course not but how can she get rid of a life? Her family strong believers that abortions are a form of murder. She believed they would disown her if she had one. She was in a lose - lose situation to lose the baby through abortion would mean she would lose her family, to keep the baby would mean she would have to marry Seiya as her family and his have always believed in raising a baby in wedlock.

She shook her head to try to shake the thoughts away but they didn't subside, she then began running as fast as she could in any direction, she didn't care where. She was trying so hard to run from her life, run from her destiny of becoming a mother. It began to rain as she ran past the arcade about half an hour away from home. She was running as fast as she could but wasn't watching where she was going and was crossing the road when a car braked as hard as it could and swerved to miss the hysterical girl once more in tears.

The driver turned off the engine keeping the lights on to get a clear view of the girl still on the road frozen with shock. He then realized instantly who it was and bolted out of his car and ran toward her.

"Serena are you ok?!? Talk to me." Darien said fear in his eyes as he shook Serena's shoulders trying to snap her out of the trance she was in.

She suddenly looked at him; eyes wide open and began to ball her eyes out.

"Oh Darien it's so awful!!" she said clinging to him smelling his scent of musk and roses, not wanting to let go of him for one moment in time.

"Serena I'm so sorry I didn't see you coming are you alright?" Darien said hugging her tightly but gently as well not wanting to hurt this frail girl in his arms.

Serena looked up confused and remembered the fact that he almost ran her over with his car. She was crying about the pregnancy but of course he had no way of knowing this. She just nodded and stayed in his arms not wanting to leave his warmth.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Darien said finding it hard himself to let go of her he wouldn't mind having her in his arms forever but he had to shake the thought. The last time he showed physical affection to her was in the hospital when he stroked her cheek and she was not amused at all. So he just walked next to her till they reached the car.

It only took them half the time it would have taken her to walk, as driving is much faster.

(Duh! Lol  back to the story.)

Darien turned the engine off and the car fell silent.

"Thank you for taking me home Darien I really appreciate it. " Serena said slowly making her eyes go up his body to where his eyes were, when they got there she found him staring back at her.

"Anytime Serena, I mean I think since I almost ran ya down it is the least thing I can do." He said with a smile. Then came the awkward silence as they began just staring into each others eyes for at least five minutes till Serena broke it by looking away blushing like a tomato thankful that it would be to dark for Darien to see.

"You got a point." She said still looking away from Darien giving a smile.

Suddenly Darien leaned over to Serena and cupped her face with his hands and made his way to her lips giving her a passionate kiss, then pulled away suddenly scared she would freak out.

"Sorry Serena I just got lost in the moment." He said ready for her to run away from him not looking back when suddenly she took the back of his head with one hand and gently brought it to hers to return his kiss.

This one lasted much longer and was more passion filled then the first. Serena's hand was strolling up and down his broad shoulders and down his back while Darien was playing with her hair with one hand and the other making its way down her back and to her thigh as she gave out a moan. She then pulled away both of them breathless and aroused.

"Um…. I should go in before they send out a search party for me." She said with no hesitation to look at him what so ever.

"I want to see you again. Like maybe a…. um…. A date or something you know." He said sounding like a child asking a girl out for the first time.

"Wow Darien Shields never seen you so nervous before." Serena said giving out a little laugh.

"I am nervous Serena…." He began dropping his eyes away from hers.

"Because if you say no to me I will be devastated beyond words." He said slowly looking up to her to see her response. She smiled looking down feeling a little shy herself but deeply moved by what he had said.

"Well we wouldn't want that to happen would we?" She said feeling all her confidence come back as she moved close to him basically sitting on his lap as they began passionately kissing once more. She looked into his eyes and saw his hunger for her and began to smile.

"I really better go, tomorrow I want to see you tomorrow." She said with no hesitation.

He gave out a whine as his hands reached her thighs and staying there.

"Do you really have to go?" He said putting on the puppy dog eyes. She really didn't want to go but she knew what would happen if she were to stay and wasn't sure if she was ready to do that just yet.

"Yes." She said softly giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"But just for now. Pick me up tomorrow, how is one o'clock?"

"One o'clock it is and not a moment later." He said as she opened the car door blowing him a kiss good bye then walked to her front door.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter once again sorry for the long wait but there shouldn't be anymore problems hopefully. I also changed it to only author's pov cause I got a review saying that it was confusing before hand so thank you critic0903 for your advice and please keep it coming guys I like to here what you think well until next time see ya.


	9. chapter 8

Hey guys next chapter up and running. I also just want to give a special thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story and gave me their opinions along the way so far to make it a better story, so thanks to all these people:

Rc - anonymous

Forever Tranquility – signed

Jamie - anonymous

Serena Sheilds - anonymous

sailorscoutwannabe - signed

kriztel – signed

Lady of Enchantment – signed

WillYouLoveMeForAlways - signed

Princesss Jen Serenity – anonymous

prince-of-dreams – signed

Neonlights – signed

Sugar Spice Girl – signed

Areku Kou - anonymous

coey-chan – signed

Queenoftheskies16 – signed

AnimeDreamers45 - signed

Kou Kepani - anonymous

lovetilldeath – signed

Galactic Crystal - signed

schmezfez – signed

emmastarz – signed

star-princess-sakura – signed

MoonPrincess568 – signed

critic0903 - anonymous

Amy584 – signed

Kristy – anonymous

samantha – anonymous

ShinyK – signed

HaliJade Snape – signed

rockfreak2003 – signed

Pamela – anonymous

Goddess -Princess-Serenity – signed

I couldn't have gotten this far without all of your advice and good comments. So I thank you heaps and hope you enjoy this next chapter. And I hope you all have a Merry Christmas. I have also tried to add detail because of request thanks to Neonlights and Rc so thanks I hope its better.

I also stopped putting notes through the story as it was interrupting the flow of the story so thank you for that suggestion Forever Tranquility. I also want to say thanks to people who have given me ideas for the story I won't say who or people will know what will be happening in the future of this story but they will be recognized once the story is finished. I thought I would say everything I want to say before the story. So please enjoy and don't forget to review lol.

Love Ash.

**Previously:**

"Do you really have to go?" He said putting on the puppy dog eyes. She really didn't want to go but she knew what would happen if she were to stay and wasn't sure if she was ready to do that just yet.

"Yes." She said softly giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"But just for now. Pick me up tomorrow, how is one o'clock?"

"One o'clock it is and not a moment later." He said as she opened the car door blowing him a kiss good bye then walked to her front door.

**Author's (POV)**

When Serena finally got inside she quietly crept into the kitchen. In here she found her adorable mother in her fluffy pink night gown sitting on a chair with her arms rested on the dinner table, which was in the middle of their large kitchen, with her head using them as a pillow. Serena's mother had fallen asleep waiting for Serena to get home.

'Oh my poor mummy, she must have tried to wait up for me.' Serena thought as guilt started to rise. Serena then walked over to where her mother was snoring softly and gently shook her to wake her up. Serena knew if she were to leave her mother sleeping in that position, she would have a bad back by morning.

"Serena?" Her mother spoke still half asleep.

"Yes mum its me, I am so sorry I stayed out so late I hope I didn't worry you." Serena said helping her mother out of the kitchen chair.

"It's ok you are an adult now I guess, but please next time a simple phone call to tell me where you are will be much appreciated." Her mother said still sounding sleepy.

"Ok from now on I promise I will call you if I stay out late." Serena said as they walked out of the kitchen and up the hallway where they reached her mother's bedroom. Even in the dark you could see the bright colours painted on the wall.

"Good night mum." Serena said watching her mother get into her queen-size bed.

"Oh I remember why I wanted to talk to you before…." Her mother began.

"Huh? What's up?" Serena asked.

"Your brother called." A shiver went up Serena's spine.

"Sammy??" Serena asked in disbelief, she hasn't seen her brother for at least three years and hadn't spoken to him for a bit longer after the fight they had.

"Well yes since you only have one brother I guess it must be him. Oh Serena life is just to short you should forgive your brother after all it has been three years." Her mother said feeling sorrow for her two children to feel such hatred for one another made her deeply sad.

"Mother it is as much his fault as it is mine and let me guess the phone call was to you. Did he even ask about me? Does he even know I moved back in here with you?" Her mother slowly shook her head; Serena gave out a little sigh and looked at the carpet in her mother's room.

"I didn't think so" A silence begun to emit in her mother's room as her mother knew there was no point trying to get her to speak to her brother, she has tried so many times and all times failed miserably.

"Well I better go to bed, I have work tomorrow." Serena gave a little smile.

"It seems like forever since I have been there. Since I didn't go today which was Monday and then there was the weekend before that."

"Yes well you better get some sleep don't want to be tired." Her mother said as Serena reached over and gave her mum a hug.

"Love you mum."

"Love you more darling." And with another hug Serena went down the hall through the kitchen, across the living room, up the stairs until she finally reached her room. She changed into her pj's straight away and hopped into bed.

But after awhile she had woken up with a terrible stomachache. She turned over to see the clock on her bedside table; it read 3: 15. She tried to stop the pain by curling up into a ball, with her legs bent up to her stomach and her arms wrapped around her legs. But this did not help she could feel her stomach wasn't settling.

'Mmm…. I am going to be sick' She thought as she opened the door to her own bathroom, and ran to the toilet throwing up the remains of that morning's breakfast as she hadn't eaten since then. She suddenly felt even sicker as she remembered about the baby. She didn't leave the toilet until her clock read 4:00 but she wasn't throwing up the whole time, more of the feeling that she would. She tried to get back to sleep but it was useless; she still felt sick and could not stop thinking about the baby.

Morning finally came and Serena got up at 5: 30 had a shower and got ready for work. She had left her mother a note that said:

**Mum,**

**Gone to work now, I will be home round 12:30.**

**See you then,**

**Love you**

**Serena xxxx**

And with that she left to catch the bus at around 6 o'clock that led her right to the front of the building where she worked. Serena has been Mrs. Beryl Evilnon's secretary for two years after leaving school to get a job. School had never been a strong point in Serena's life so she decided to look for a full time job instead.

Serena finally reached her office on the 15th floor at 6: 45.

'Good I am 15 minutes early, perfect I can get a head start.' Serena thought as she sat down at her desk and began to do Beryl's paperwork.

She was working for about half an hour when a shadow appeared from behind her, Serena jumped and turned around.

"Oh hi Mrs. Evilnon, you startled me."

"How many times must I tell you please call me Beryl. Anyway I have to tell you something." By the tone of Beryl's voice Serena knew something was wrong. She has been working for this woman for two years, she had finally come to recognize what each tone in her voice meant, and this tone was the 'something is wrong' tone.

"What's up?" Serena said getting so nervous she felt like she was going to vomit again.

"Well I have been promoted to work at a law firm in New York."

"I see." Is all Serena could think to say.

'She's going to fire me!'

"And they have already gotten me a secretary." Beryl looked at the fear in Serena's eyes.

"Well I didn't want you to drop everything here and move to New York, I mean you have friends and a lovely boyfriend here."

"We broke up." Is all Serena said feeling anger come up from the mention of that cheating scum.

"Oh…. I am so sorry. The point I am trying to make is that you are not working for me anymore, but don't get angry I have found you another lawyer who needed a secretary." Beryl said reassuringly.

"Oh ok, where are they?" Serena said looking around her not so neat office, boy she is going to miss it here.

"Just across the road, there called Alan and Ann Company of Law. Have you heard of them?" Serena just nodded and begun clearing her work. Beryl quickly told her that Serena should go over there now and introduce herself so tomorrow when she starts she will know some people. So Serena went to the local food store and got some boxes to pack her stuff up in.

It took her an hour and a half to get all her stuff in boxes, she gave all the files and finished paperwork to Beryl then went across the road to the new firm she will be working at.

It had now reached 9: 30 as she went through the sliding doors of her new building. The woman who works at the desk on the first floor greeted her. Her job is to greet people and tell them where in the building they need to go.

"Hi my name is Molly, I'll be your tour guide for today." She said with a funny voice and began to laugh. Serena just looked around at her surroundings. The buildings so different to Beryl's it's so much bigger and more advanced yet it lacks a homely touch, it has plain blue carpet and white walls. The chairs in the waiting room are wooden with blue padding on the seat of the chair. Then the girl who called herself Molly has a white desk with lots of folders and paper all neatly around her desk; she has a computer in the right side corner of her desk. Everything was to neat it seemed alien to Serena it was so different to her other firm where there were ranges of colour and it was ok to have mess.

"Hello? Earth to the person standing next to me." Molly said waving a hand in Serena's face. Serena snapped back immediately.

"Oh I am sorry I was just looking around. It's so different to my other firm. " Serena said looking back at the friendly face that was talking to her.

"Well come on I will take you to the lawyer you will be working for." Molly said heading for the elevator.

"Ok." Is all Serena said as she followed Molly into the elevator.

Once they reached the 30th floor molly told her Ann, the lawyer she will be working with, will be two doors down to her left. Serena then waved good bye to Molly who stayed on the elevator to go back down to her office. She gave a deep breath then walked down the hall and went to the second door on the left. She knocked three times and waited for an answer.

The door opened about a minute later and a tall, thin, reddy-brown haired woman stood on the opposite side of the door.

"Uh, are you Serena Tsukino?" She said looking at the small blonde, who was starring at her.

"ummm are you ok?" Ann asked her with confusion.

"Its you!!!!" Serena said raising her voice and pointing to the woman called Ann.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're the other woman, I wasn't sure before but now I know. YOU WERE THE PERSON WHO I CAUGHT HAVING SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND!"

There was a long silence before Ann finally spoke.

"I…umm…I don't know what to say, except how sorry I am. I.I didn't know he had a girlfriend." She said stuttering felling very nervous around this angry blonde.

"Yeah right!" Serena gave a loud sigh trying to control her anger and turned her back to the woman soon to be her boss.

"I can't speak to you now." And with that Serena began to walk the other way back to the elevator.

When Serena finally got home she rang Darien and told him everything that happened that day with Ann. She then apologized, telling him that she didn't really feel like going on a date right now. He understood and told her that he will ring her when he finishes work to see how she is feeling.

Once they hung up Serena decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. Before she knew it she had reached the arcade and could hear Mina's laugh emitting from inside. So she decided to go in, maybe play a few games, it might make her feel like a child again with no problems she thought.

"Hey Sere!" Mina yelled running to her blonde friend, giving her a huge hug.

"Hey Mina." Serena said in a not so enthusiastic tone.

"Still feeling low?" Mina said not letting go of her best friend. Serena just nodded.

"Well I have just the solution to brighten your spirits. Double choc chips shake, with extra dark chocolate with your name on it. Plus I am going to call up the girls I am sure they can come by here after they finish school."

The other girls being eighteen years old are still in their final year of high school, as would Serena if she didn't drop out.

"Yeah that would be nice." Serena said as Mina let go of their hug and went behind Andrew's bench, where a white cordless phone rested.

At four all the girls had finally reached the arcade and were talking, laughing and making heaps of noise once more. Even Serena joined in a couple of times. It was definitely what the doctor order. They were talking about school and work until Lita jumped in saying,

"Look at the pretty cat in the window." All the conversations were dropped as everyone looked at the cat.

"It's such a pretty black cat. Is that a crescent moon on its forehead?" Mina said squinting at the cat's head. The girls nodded in agreement except Amy who looked uneasy.

"Hey it seems to be looking at you Ami." Rei said looking at the cat, then Ami, then the cat again.

"How cute." Serena said giving a smile. Ami suddenly jumped out of her seat, which was in the corner and walked around the girls.

"Umm I just remembered something I have to do…. I'll see you guys later." And with that said Ami walked out of the arcade. Leaving the other girls a little confused, but not overly, as Ami has been doing that a little often lately.

"Is it just me or has Ami been doing that a lot lately?" Rei said looking at the girls.

"Yeah but you know our Ami she has to be at least ten chapters ahead or she believes she is behind." Lita said, as they all gave a chuckle.

"True, true" Rei replied. Then Serena looked at the clock that was above Andrew's bench.

"I betta go, I told mum I would be home in time for tea tonight." Serena said as she got out of her seat.

"Uh wait Serena I want to talk to you about something." Lita said as the two girls left the conversation about Rei's hot new boyfriend called Chad.

"What's up?" Serena asked, trying to look innocent

"Well what's happening with you, have you decided anything, about the baby I mean." Serena just looked down at the ashfelt outside the arcade and shrugged.

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it." Serena said trying to brush off the thought.

"Look I will talk to you as soon I as know what I am doing. I gotta go." And with that Serena started off home.

Well there you go another chapter bites the dust lol. I hope you all enjoyed it I made it extra long just for you guys to enjoy for longer. The next chapter will be out shortly after Christmas, maybe the day after Boxing Day so you don't have to wait to long. Well until next time see ya.


	10. chapter 9

Hey guys, it is finally up and running I hope you enjoy it. I was having a little writer's block so I hope you still like the ideas in this chappy. Since a few of you have been saying my sentence structure and so on needs work please tell me and use an example from my story so I know what I am doing wrong. Well enjoy and I shall speak to you all next time. And once again thank you all for supporting me you guys are the greatest.

Previously:

"What's up?" Serena asked, trying to look innocent

"Well what's happening with you, have you decided anything, about the baby I mean." Serena just looked down at the ashfelt outside the arcade and shrugged.

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it." Serena said trying to brush off the thought.

"Look I will talk to you as soon I as know what I am doing. I gotta go." And with that Serena started off home.

At 3: 30, after the millionth time of trying to get to sleep Serena gave up, rolled over and grabbed her remote to turn on the television. After turning the volume down so it would not wake her mother, Serena began to watch the very late news.

The story they were showing was how a young female in a blue skirt stopped an elderly woman from being mugged.

"So there you go, looks like the superhero is here to stay and help the people here in Tokyo. Back to you Taikio in the studio." The reporter said as the TV switched back to the people in the newsroom.

Once the report of the superhero had finished Serena looked very serious and began scratching her head.

'Funny I feel like I have met that girl before but I don't know where…. '

When the clock read 6: 00 Serena turned off the television and hopped into the shower, thoughts running like crazy through her head.

' what am I going to do about the baby? What am I going to do about this new job? What if Seiya finds out about the baby and trys to force me to marry him? What if? What will I do? What ….'

She shook the thoughts from her head as she turned the two taps off and walked out of the shower, grabbed a towel and began drying herself off. Once she was dry she walked out to her bedroom with her pink towel rapped around her and took her work clothes from her drawers and got dressed.

'I must stop asking myself questions and grab a hold on my life again.' She thought as she walked into her bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

'I must start making decisions and stop pretending that nothing has changed.' She gave a sigh as she found her hair brush in the drawer under the sink and brushed her hair quickly.

'This baby is real and will be in my life in less than nine months.'

When she finally reached her new office at Alan and Ann Company of Law she could see Ann resting on her desk, reading some of her previous work with Beryl.

Serena could feel a huge knot settling in her stomach. She clenched harder to her bag's handle and continued walking down the path to where Ann was, still reading Serena's work.

"Is there a problem?" Serena said, with no warmth in her tone.

"Yes." Ann said not even bothering to look up from the paper in her hands.

"Well are you going to tell me?" Serena said brushing some blonde hair out of her eyes.

Ann took a deep breath and finally looked up from the paper.

"I just don't think this is going to work, you being my secretary." Ann could see the anger in Serena's eyes so continued to explain her reasons.

"I mean you are very good, this paperwork is of a very high standard." She said looking back down to the piece of paper in her hands, trying to hide from Serena's eyes.

"But with everything that has happened with your life, I just don't think we could work together." She looked up to Serena's eyes to see how she was taking it all. But what happened was certainly not what she expected instead of seeing her eyes, she saw Serena's hand come right for her and slapped her hard on the cheek leaving a bright red mark.

"My life? MY LIFE!!!!" She said raising her voice high enough for the people walking past the office to hear them.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY MY LIFE YOU BITCH!" Serena said feeling as if she were going to explode.

"YOU'RE THE REASON I AM HAVING TROUBLE IN MY LIFE! AND NOW YOU'RE going to fire me as well?"

Serena yelled ending in a squeaky voice. She then collapsed to the blue floor with a loud thud, crying hysterically in her hands not caring that someone may hear her.

Ann was stunned beyond belief; she could not believe what just happened. With out thinking she dropped to the floor and put her arms around Serena to try and calm her down.

They just sat there for at least ten minutes till Serena finally got up off the floor and started to walk to the door.

"Serena wait." Ann said grabbing Serena's slim wrist. Serena turned around so quickly Ann thought she would be hit again.

"What?" Serena snapped.

"Your not fired I couldn't do that to you. I just want you to know I didn't know he had a girlfriend and that is the honest truth." Serena just kept starring at Ann not knowing if she should believe the redhead.

"If you do choose to stay here I must ask that you respect me as your boss, so no more slapping ok? " Ann said with a smile to try and brake Serena's sad face.

"Ok. I don't know if I trust you yet but for the jobs sake I will respect you but only as my boss." Serena said taking her wrist from Ann's grip. Ann just nodded and for the rest of Serena's shift they did not speak to each other unless it was business. When Serena finally finished at 1: 30 she grabbed her stuff and walked out of her office without saying goodbye to Ann.

As she was leaving she felt a huge pain in her stomach and had to run to the toilet in the law building. Once she was inside a cubicle she threw up the remainders of the sandwich she had for lunch. Once she had felt well enough to lift herself from the toilet bowl without throwing up she headed home feeling really sore and sorry for herself.

Once she reached her house she went inside and looked for the cordless phone. When she found it lying on the couch in the lounge room she took it and dialed Darien's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Darien it's Serena." Serena said with lack of energy.

"Oh hey! How are you? I am almost finished here; I'll be at your house round 2: 30 if you want. I know our dinner plans are made for much later but I just can't wait to see you." Serena could sense the excitement in Darien's voice, which made the guilt she felt even worse.

"Um Darien…. I can't make it tonight. I am not feeling well at all." Serena said wanting to tell him about the baby but was scared he would disapprove.

"But Serena." Darien said really disappointed.

"I am sorry but I just don't feel up to it. I'll call you tomorrow ok?" Serena said wanting to end the conversation because the guilt was unbearable and she was feeling sick in the stomach yet again.

"Alright, I will be waiting for your call. Take care of yourself." Darien said sadly.

"I will. I'll speak to you tomorrow we can make dinner plans then ok?" Serena said trying to brighten Darien's spirits.

"Ok, bye Serena. " Darien said not to sure whether he believed Serena or not.

"Ok bye."

With all that said Serena felt so bad that she made Darien upset, but she knew that she wasn't up for a big meal or she would throw it all up again. She decided that she would stay home and try to get some sleep since she hasn't been sleeping well at night lately.

'I am sure the girls will understand if I don't meet them today, I will tell them later that I was not feeling well.' She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

"Hey girls this is Chad my boyfriend." Rei said walking to the girl's usual table with her arms wrapped around Chad's waist.

"Hello Chad." The girls said together offering him to come join them.

"You can have Serena's chair for now she is always at least half an hour late." Rei said admiring her new boyfriend as he was walking to the chair. The girls didn't mind they to knew Serena never came on time and when she finally came they would get another chair for her.

"So what do you do Chad?" Lita said with great interest.

"I am a writer, my brother and I work together on ideas for stories." Chad said sitting uncomfortably having all these girls starring at him.

"What kind of stories do you and your brother write?" Ami asked politely.

"Mostly adventure/action, you know good verse bad with a twist." Chad said feeling excitement for their first book that is almost finished.

"In fact me and Seiya's book has a good chance of getting published. He went to see the publisher the other day. "

Silence filled the air. The only noise emitting was from near by customers sitting on their own table having conversations. The girl's fell completely silent, their mouths open but no sound coming out. Chad felt uncomfortable again squirming in his chair not knowing what he said wrong.

"Umm did I say something wrong?" Chad said looking at the girl's shocked faces. Mina spoke up wanting answers.

"Your Seiya's brother?" She asked to confirm what he just said to them all. He nodded not knowing what to say. Why is it such a big deal? Do they even know Seiya?

"Is there something wrong with that." Chad said as Rei let go of his arm feeling insecure.

"Um well our friend Serena went out with him." Rei started, not making eye contact. Chad remembered that he had seen the blonde woman a few times when his brother came to see him and she came along as well. But he still didn't understand the silence, the shocked faces. So what? His brother went out with one of their friends; it's a small world after all.

"And cheated on her!" Mina spat out, as she stood up and walked over to where Andrew was. Chad now understood the shocked faces. He didn't know what to say so he said nothing.

"Now come on guys just because his brother was horrible…." Ami begun.

"Horrible! Ami don't you remember he tried to beat you up! He pushed you hard and you fell to the floor!" Lita said interrupting Ami.

"He did what!?!?" Chad said mouth wide open looking very shocked; the Seiya he knew was funny and carefree he may have a bit of a temper but he would never push a female to the ground.

"Yes it is true. But you're not like your brother right Chad?" Rei said with hope in her eyes as she clung to his jacket's sleeve.

"Of course not, I didn't even think my brother was like that but I guess I was wrong." Chad said looking down at the table feeling shame that he never saw his brother become someone who hurt women physically and emotionally. Rei gave him a big hug.

"Well we didn't know either till it happened. We thought he was a great guy and was good to Serena. Shows how much we know." Lita said feeling sorrow for Serena remembering about the baby.

"The important thing is that Chad is not like his brother. He did not even know what his brother had done." Ami said, trying to get Chad out of this uncomfortable situation. The girls agreed with Ami and Rei became all lovey dovey with him yet again.

"Better not cheat on me Chad I know karate." Rei said putting her fist close to his face in a joking way. The girls smiled just hoping he was right that he was nothing like his brother. Suddenly Andrew came over with a tray full of milkshakes.

"Here guys it's on the house today. So Chad a little bird with blonde hair told me that your Seiya's brother." Andrew said pointing to Mina sitting on a stool in front of Andrew's counter, who still wouldn't go near Chad after hearing the news. Chad just nodded, for the first time he felt shame being related to Seiya.

"Don't worry about my girlfriend she has her moments of craziness but she will get over it." Andrew said smiling, but the others weren't smiling with him and he wondered why, he thought it was funny.

"Crazy! Crazy am I?" Mina said from behind him with her arms crossed and anger written all over her face. Andrew's heart skipped a beat when he heard Mina's voice behind him.

'I am in for it now.' He thought as he turned around to see the furious blonde.

"I didn't mean your crazy honey I just meant that you can get a little angry sometimes that is all." Andrew said trying to calm Mina down.

"I don't get angry! And I am not a crazy person Andrew!" Mina said raising her voice.

"Mina don't yell please." Andrew said putting a hand over Mina's shoulder.

"I'M NOT YELLING!" Mina yelled throwing Andrew's hand off her shoulder and began walking out of the arcade.

"Sorry guys I better go after her, see ya." Andrew said as he ran after Mina. The others just watched in amusement. Chad felt much more comfortable now that the girl's attention was not on him.

"Mina wait please, I can't come after you I have to work." Andrew said from the arcade door.

"I DON'T CARE!" Mina yelled from outside the arcade, loud enough for the girls and other customers to hear. Andrew gave out a sigh knowing this will probably cancel the romantic dinner he had been planning.

"I will call you tonight." Andrew said as he walked back into the arcade not sure if she had heard him or not. When he looked up he saw a familiar being who just walked into the arcade and was walking to his usual stool near the counter, he walked over immediately and said hello.

"Oh hey Andrew, how is your life?" Darien said in a very sad tone, as he lifted his head from the counter.

"Probably the same as yours, what's up Darien I have never seen you look so bummed " Andrew said walking to the coffee machine to make Darien a strong coffee.

"Oh its just Serena, I don't know what to do. She has been so distant to me since….well since we kissed in my car." Darien said feeling his cheeks redden as he remembered that night.

"Wow! When did this happen? I would have never guessed, I mean she is quite a looker but wow!" Andrew blurted out without thinking. Darien just laughed at his best friend who never makes sense when surprised.

"Yeah well I don't think she is interested anymore, she keeps saying she isn't up to it or that something has happened and she doesn't want to go out. I just don't know what to do." Darien said reaching for the hot cup of coffee Andrew just made for him.

"Oh I know what you mean, Mina is just as confusing. She isn't speaking to me at the moment. She is so cute when she is angry, she had an outburst in here before." Andrew said making a milkshake for a near by customer.

"Yeah I saw her storm off down the road. Are you having trouble in paradise Andrew?" Darien said with a wink. Andrew just smiled ignoring Darien's comment.

"That will be $3.50 thank you." Andrew said to the customer as he handed her the milkshake and took her money in return.

"I don't get you Andrew you could have any girl in the world yet you choose someone like Mina." Darien said rolling his eyes then took another sip of his coffee before Andrew suddenly grabbed it from his hands.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Andrew said feeling a little angry.

"Well she is always whining, she thinks she is god, and what she says goes." Darien said grabbing his coffee back and taking another sip.

"I know she is not perfect Darien but I love her and that's all that matters, I take the good with the bad. You will understand when you fall in love." Darien just nodded wondering if he will ever fall in love, he seems to be quite unlucky. Even Serena doesn't want to see him anymore.

Darien took one last sip of his coffee then stood up off the stool.

"Well I better go it is getting late. I will probably see you tomorrow if I can be bothered driven here after work." Darien said as he waved good bye to Andrew and walked out the door. By this time Chad and the girls had already left the arcade to go home so Andrew had no one to talk to, so his mind drifted to think about Mina.

'I am going to have to do something real special to get back in her good books.'

Later that night Mina rang Serena to see why she had not come to the arcade that day. Serena had just said that she had the flu and didn't want to come to infect everyone. Mina had said to Serena to remember that she is her best friend and if anything was wrong that she could talk to her. Serena said she would if anything was wrong and after they talked for awhile Serena said she was really tired so she hung up and went to bed.

"Dam! Where is my mobile?" Lita said looking around her room. She finally found it under her bed and turned it on. She wanted to write a message to Serena to see how she was feeling.

Hey Serena, I know why you didn't come today and I understand you are probably getting morning sickness by now. I think you should talk to someone about this, but since you won't tell anyone I think you should talk to me since I already know. You shouldn't be doing this on your own.

**Luv Lita.**

After she finished writing the message she sent it.

"Oh shit I sent it to Mina!" Lita froze as she realized she sent it to the wrong person and now because of this Mina is going to know Serena's secret.

"Serena's gonna kill me!" Lita said wanting to cry.

Well I hope you liked this chapter, and remember please review :D


	11. chapter 10

Hey guys sorry I took so long to update, year 12 is taking up a lot of my time. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and review :D

Previously:

Hey Serena, I know why you didn't come today and I understand you are probably getting morning sickness by now. I think you should talk to someone about this, but since you won't tell anyone I think you should talk to me since I already know. You shouldn't be doing this on your own.

**Luv Lita.**

After she finished writing the message she sent it.

"Oh shit I sent it to Mina!" Lita froze as she realized she sent it to the wrong person and now because of this Mina is going to know Serena's secret.

"Serena's gonna kill me!" Lita said wanting to cry.

Mina was in the middle of dancing in front of her mirror with a brush in her hand pretending it was a microphone when her phone started to beep. She danced over to her bag where her phone was, still singing aloud with her hairbrush. She opened the message and began to read….

"Hey Serena, I know why you didn't come today and I understand you are probably getting morning sickness…."

Mina's face began to look rather puzzled. 'Morning sickness? Is this some kind of joke?' She read on….

"I think you should talk to someone about this, but since you won't tell anyone I think you should talk to me since I already know. You shouldn't be doing this on your own.

**Luv Lita."**

Mina's face turned ice cold as she finished the message. Then began to flame up as she began to get very mad. Serena is pregnant and she didn't tell her best friend! How could this be? Why wouldn't she be the first to know?

'I just called her before too and she said nothing at all to give me a clue of her condition yet Lita already knows….' Her face began to cool down as her anger left her and disappointment submerged from the blonde.

'I can't believe she didn't tell me.' Tears began to form in Mina's eyes as she began to cry. She was feeling so many emotions at once she did not know what to do. It felt as if her whole world was crashing down around her. Serena the one person she has known for like ever has kept the biggest secret from her and that isn't the most hurtful part, someone found out about it before her. She then began to dial Serena's number to get answers but stopped mid way. What was she supposed to say? She didn't want to say anything to make the situation worse then it already is. So she decided not to, and threw her phone across the room. She then threw herself onto her bed and started to cry.

'How could this be happening? Serena is my bestest friend in the whole entire world, we tell each other everything I don't understand this….'

Lita still frozen holding her phone gave out another groan.

'What have I done, what have I done, what have I DONE!' She didn't know what to do she was becoming hysterical. This can't be happening, she felt as if she had opened a gigantic box of impending doom. She lay awake all night dreading what is to come.

It was five o'clock in the morning when Serena decided that sleep wasn't something that she will be getting anytime soon so she decided to get dressed and go for a walk. She had just passed the park where her precious cave was located when she heard whispers from behind her. She spun around as quickly as possible to see who was making the noise but she saw nothing. No one was behind her. She began walking again when the whispering continued, her heart rate increased as fear took over her body. It was barely past 5:30 so it was still fairly dark and who knows what weirdos are out at this time of night. She spun around again and saw nothing.

"Who's there? Show yourself! " Serena yelled in a shaky tone, she gripped her fists and took a fighting position. The whispers continued but they were louder then before and angrier it scared the living day lights out of her. Her breathing began so fast she was scared she was hyperventilating.

"This is not funny!" She yelled as she felt her heart pounding hard within her.

"Pspspspspsps……." She heard. It sounded as if it were coming closer and closer to her. Her palms were all sweaty and she was so scared she feared she was going to faint. She began to feel dizzy. She kept turning around and seeing nothing. The whispers were becoming louder. Serena just froze this reminded her of a story she was told when she was very young.

'Their very job is to build the fear within your very sole.'

The whispers became louder….

'They can sense the fear and feed off it….'

Serena's heart felt as if it would explode any minute now.

'You mustn't run oh no because they shall follow…'

"If this is your idea of a joke then you are real sick. Get away from me or I'll call the police."

'And take you to their world where you will be tortured bit by bit….'

Suddenly Serena heard something rustle in a nearby tree and she got all her strength to move and run away ignoring the memory of that story. I mean it is just a silly story someone once told her to scare her. She suddenly stopped when she heard not a word. She couldn't hear anything, not even the wind it was so quite, to quite. And that was it she couldn't hold it anymore she became so dizzy with fear that she could feel herself slip into a deep sleep. But before she did she lifted her eyelids barely to see a shadowy creature looking over her.

"Serena? Serena are you ok?" She heard him ask.

But it was too late, she had fainted. The noise was gone….

Ami rose from her bed with a fear so great in her eyes that one would think the world was ending. She quickly got up and got dressed. She sensed something, something bad. She ran out of her house and went to the park, which was sending off bad vibes. She just stood there staring at a tree.

"They were here…."

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Mina looked at the clock beside her bed for the 5 billionth time that night. With huge bags under her eyes she decided she might as well get up sleep wasn't going to come to her in a hurry. She felt so depressed she just wanted to lock herself in her room forever, but she knew that there was a lot she needed to sort out. First she had to place her boyfriend back into her good books again because he was the person she really wanted to get comfort from right now. So she quickly got dressed and headed down to the arcade.

Lita got up before her alarm clock went off because she just gave up on sleep. She decided that she would talk to Mina about the situation, try to make her understand Serena's position and maybe Serena doesn't have to find out that she spilled the secret and Mina just might understand. Lita's mind was racing thinking what to say. She quickly got dressed and walked to the station to catch a train to the arcade. If she knows Mina as well as she thinks she does, Mina should be at the arcade making up with Andrew to have someone to talk to about the situation Lita had created.

Serena finally woke up again, still feeling a little dizzy she slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a very familiar place with three pairs of eyes looking down at her.

"She is awake." She heard a male say in a very concerned tone. She tried to move but decided it was hopeless. She felt so weak, as if one hundred men were pushing her down

'Where am I?' Serena thought feeling incredibly drained. She glanced around the room once more attempting to get up but finding it useless.

"Serena just relax, your ok now" A voice said quite warmly. Serena tried to look up but only took a small glance at the person before relaxing her pained neck.

"You're in the arcade." A female voice began in a sad tone, remembering that this fragile girl kept the biggest secret from her. Suddenly a tall female with long brown hair ran into the arcade. She glanced at Mina for a second seeing the hurt expression then saw Serena in Darien's arms.

"What happened?" Lita asked.

"I don't know I found her like this at the park when I was going for my morning run." Darien replied looking very worried.

"I don't understand what is wrong with her, this isn't normal behaviour." Darien said looking even more scared for Serena. Lita and Mina exchanged looks having a fairly good idea what was up with their friend.

Mina suddenly got up and looked rather angry.

"I have a fair idea what is wrong with her." She said putting her hands on her hips, while giving Lita a full on glare.

"But good luck getting it out of her she seems to like keeping secrets from the people who care about her most." Mina said, tears forming in her blue eyes. All attention had suddenly fell onto Mina as she tried to hold back tears.

"Mina calm down, it's ok." Lita said reaching a hand out to Mina. She felt as scared as someone who is held at gunpoint, fear showing clearly in her eyes.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Why don't we all ask Lita what's happening. I mean she is the best person to unravel secrets! " Mina said coming closer to Lita looking as if she was going to start a fight with her.

"Mina I can explain, please calm down there is a reason behind the _secret._" She said the last word in a whisper hoping the guys didn't hear what they were talking about.

"The secret? Will someone tell me what's going on?" Darien said looking rather frustrated.

"How dare she tell you before me! You're not her best friend I am, and I always have been!" Mina said raising her voice.

"Mina please calm down ok, I can explain, please let me explain." Lita said trying to calm the flaming blonde, she was certain steam would come out of her ears any minute now.

"Well someone better explain." Darien said looking down at the sleeping Serena in his arms.

"She told Lita probably the biggest secret of her life before me!" Mina began raising her voice to a level people do at parties competing against loud music.

"Lita, Lita was the first to know god who would tell Lita anything anyway!" Mina said letting anger talk through her mouth.

"Now wait just one second that wasn't nice." Lita said becoming quite hurt and angry at Mina's comment.

"Like I care? I should tell them, I should tell everyone Serena's little secret. That way no one will ever trust you again!" Mina said considering to tell her best friend's secret. This would never happen if anger hadn't taken over her actions.

"Mina don't even think about it!" Lita said also raising her voice very loudly. Andrew rose very quickly getting annoyed and impatient with the bickering girls.

"Someone better tell soon or I am going to EXPLODE!" Andrew said joining in with the yelling.

" SERENA'S PREGNANT!" Mina yelled with out thinking. Everyone fell silent as Mina covered her mouth with her right hand.

'What have I done….'

Ami got out her little computer and started to type away, getting information on what happened here.

She gave out a gasp.

" There after Serena already, I can't believe this! It is too soon!"

Well hate to leave you in suspense, oh who am I kidding I love it lol. I will update as soon as I have spare time again. Sorry the chapter was short. Till next time c ya.

Love Ash.

_**COMPETITION!**_

**Gonna have a competition to make things more interesting. Write who you think is after Serena, the person who gets it right will be mentioned on the day the person is revealed. I know crappy prize but I couldn't think of anything else.**


	12. chapter 11

Hey guys next chapters up and running. Must warn you there is a lemon scene in this chapter.

I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review :D

Previously:

"Someone better tell soon or I am going to EXPLODE!" Andrew said joining in with the yelling.

" SERENA'S PREGNANT!" Mina yelled with out thinking. Everyone fell silent as Mina covered her mouth with her right hand.

'What have I done….'

Ami got out her little computer and started to type away, getting information on what happened here.

She gave out a gasp.

" There after Serena already, I can't believe this! It is too soon!"

Lita's eyes flamed with fury, what has Mina done? What was she thinking? Blondes really are stupid!

"What have you done, _Mina._" Lita said in an ice-cold tone, the last word sending electricity through Mina's bones. Mina just stood there stunned beyond belief for what she had just done, her hand still covering her mouth wishing she had covered it much earlier.

The boys just looked wide eyed at Serena and then back at the girls to see if this was all some stupid joke. But it clearly wasn't just by looking at the expressions on the girls faces this was real, Serena really is pregnant. But Darien still unable to absorb all this knowledge asked a question he already knew the answer of.

"Serena's pregnant?" The girls just fell silent not wanting to answer the question. Lita turned to Mina with electricity in her eyes.

"What have you done?" She said starring Mina down, making her feel three apples tall.

"I.I.I…." She began, looking at Lita.

"I.I.I…." She continued then looked at Serena.

"You…You…You what Mina? You betrayed Serena by revealing a secret she was not even ready to reveal to herself yet? How could you I thought you were her best friend how could you do this to her?" Lita said with tears in her eyes feeling a huge knot form in her stomach, knowing all too well this was just as much her fault as it was Mina's. But at least when she revealed the secret it was accidental if that makes a difference.

Mina opened her mouth but nothing came out. What could she say? She knew very clearly what she had just done was terrible, what could she ever say to make things the same? She could feel tears form in her eyes.

'Oh god what have I done? I let my anger take over.'

"I am so sorry. I guess your right Andrew." Mina started as she gave a sniff and Andrew looked up worried for his girlfriend.

"I am crazy!" And with that she ran as fast as she could out of the arcade leaving Andrew, Darien and Lita in silence. (Serena is asleep remember, so she didn't create any noise.)

Ami glanced at her watch feeling really tired since she got up really early to investigate the park.

'1: 30, Good the bell will go any moment now then I can sleep through lunch.'

She thought as her lecturer was talking about something to do with DNA. Amy had completed school last year and got into Tokyo's finest Medical school, her dream to become a doctor was a step closer.

When the bell went she secretly sneaked into the arcade and went down the back where all the old games were and sat in front of one with a big screen.

"Central control, come in central control." She whispered hoping no one could hear her. She waited a moment until the screen flashed an aqua light then settled to a dull blue.

"Ah hello there Sailor Mercury." A soft feminine voice said from within.

" What new news have you got for me?" It asked. Ami barely keeping her eyes open explained to the screen exactly what she sensed from the park and what her computer showed her.

"But this can't be Mercury, it is too soon." The voice said confused with the information Ami had given it.

"I know, that is what I thought too. What shall we do Central? I can't do this alone, I can't defend our princess by myself any longer I need help." Ami said feeling extremely drained.

"Oh but Mercury they are all living peaceful lives now." The voice within the screen said in a sorrow voice.

"I know," Ami took a deep breath and sighed.

"I have been thinking the same thing, oh how I miss them though. I just feel so alone when battling." Ami said feeling rather emotional.

"Your right you shouldn't be by yourself it is not fair and I was wrong to ask you to."

Suddenly a great wind hurled around the game machine and the screen flashed all different colours red, green, blue, orange, pink and then silver. Ami covered her eyes at the intense brightness emitting from the screen. Asking herself a million questions on what was happening, then suddenly as quick as a click of a finger a life form was coming out of the computer screen.

Ami watched in amazement as a black figure began immerging from the screen with two front feet coming out and then to back feet. Ami gasped suddenly it was…. A cat?

" Who are you?" Ami asked in complete confusion.

"My name is Luna I was central control. I am here for you now 24/7, you won't be alone for anymore battles. We will work together as a team." Luna said jumping off the keypads of the game and onto the floor.

'Oh she is so cute.' Ami thought as a smile made its way on her face. She resisted the urge of picking it up and hugging it to death, this cat is her boss for goodness sake. Wow that sounded strange a cat for a boss.

"Are you coming Sailor Mercury?" Luna said turning her head around to a dazed Ami.

"Call me Ami." And with that they walked out of the arcade together and went back to Ami's school to finish her classes.

Mina had locked herself in her room ever since she ran home from the arcade that morning. She has been ignoring all of her many phone calls from a very worried boyfriend. She believed he was also the one banging at her door at lunchtime yelling out her name. Must have been on his lunch break. But Mina didn't care she just wanted to stay up here for ever she deserved it, this could be her imprisonment for betraying her bestest friend in the whole world.

'What is Serena going to think when they tell her what I did.' Mina suddenly said with shock in her eyes.

'She is going to hate me!' She began crying hiding her face in her pillow and began crying hysterically.

"How's _Mina_?" Lita asked with a harsh tone when saying the name Mina. Andrew gave out a sigh as he finished cleaning the milkshake machine, previously making one for a customer.

"I don't know, she won't answer my calls. I even went to her place but no one answered my yelling her name out." Andrew said looking really worried.

Lita didn't know why he was worried, god she really hated her right now. No one should feel sorry for that brat Serena is the one of main concern, but she didn't even dare share her feelings with Andrew he would kill her.

"mmmm…." Is all she said.

"So how is Serena doing?" Andrew asked purposely changing the subject knowing very well that Lita was annoyed with Mina.

"Yeah Darien drove her home, I am guessing she is resting." Lita said raising her hand to her temple.

"Haven't told her that we all know about her condition yet." Lita said dreading the moment when that will happen.

"Well maybe we don't have to. We could all keep that secret and then just act surprised when she finally tells us." Andrew said. Lita raised her hand from her temple with a smile.

"Now that's an idea! We have to get through to Mina and Darien though." Lita said planning the plan. Andrew nodded then just continuously looked at Lita.

"Oh no! I don't think so. She is your girlfriend you do it!" Lita said shaking her head viciously.

"Come on Lita this way you guys can hopefully mend your friendship." Lita tried to say something but Andrew wouldn't let her, he put his finger to the door signaling her to go. Lita gave up after the fifth time she tried to speak.

'Andrew is very frustrating when he does that.' Lita thought as she gave him a glare and left the arcade to go to Mina's house.

" Wow Luna I can't believe you are here." Ami said placing her school stuff on her very neat desk and took her shoes off placing them in their rightful place in the closet. She took a deep breathe in and collapsed onto her soft queen-size bed. Luna jumped up onto the bed and sat down.

" Well I must say it is probably better this way. Now you won't have to sneak down to that dark gloomy part of the arcade and I can assist you in every fight." Luna said quite happy with her decisions.

Ami gave out a little chuckle.

" I can't believe no one heard us or even sough the bright lights that emitted when you were coming out of the screen" Ami said fighting back a yawn.

" Yes but that's the thing with humans, they see what they want to see. They don't see the impossible because they don't want to." Luna said quite informative. Ami just nodded and the room fell silent as the two were sucked into their own thoughts for a moment.

"Anyway I must go to sleep now, I know it is early but I did not sleep very well last night and I feel terrible." Ami said this time not being able to fight back the urge to yawn.

"That is perfectly alright I might have a cat nap myself." Luna said as Ami got into her comfy bed. Luna curled herself into a tight ball and closed her eyes.

Serena finally awoke from her slumber and slowly opened her eyes to find herself in another room. She lifted herself up with her right arm and looked around feeling much stronger. She calmed down as she realized that she was in her bedroom on her bed.

She then heard a little snore and looked at the floor.

"Darien?" She asked feeling confused. Why was he here?

"Darien?" She said a little louder trying to wake the man whose snores were becoming as loud as a lawn mower.

"DARIEN!" Serena yelled leaning close to his ear. He suddenly rose in fear and made Serena lose her balance and fall right on top of him.

"Ouch!" Serena said rubbing her butt. Then she realized she had hit Darien on the nose on her way down. He was rubbing his nose, feeling it become redder.

" Now why does this feel familiar?" Darien said giving Serena a grin that made her heart pound rather fast. He was in her house! He was in her bedroom! Calm down Serena! Calm down!

'I AM CALM!' Serena thought as she could feel her cheeks turn red as she realized they had been in silence for at least a minute.

"Um…. Sorry about that…." Serena said feeling extremely nervous. God she hadn't felt like this for awhile.

"It's ok my nose will survive." Darien said looking into Serena's gorgeous ocean blue eyes. They began starring into each others eyes for longer then a minute until Serena broke the stare by looking down at the floor her face feeling as red as a tomato.

"Darien I…. " Serena said rubbing her arm, eyes still on the floor. She then felt a warm hand support her chin lifting her head to meet another deep and passionate type of blue.

"Shhhh…. " He hushed as he leaned his head closer to Serena's face but stopped inches before reaching her lips and waited for her to come the remaining way, which she did willingly.

They kissed passionately for what seemed like eternity until Serena broke away needing oxygen. They were both breathing heavier with the lack of oxygen. The eye contact never left. Once they decided they had breathed enough they locked lips and their kisses became more passionate, hands moving all around each other's body exploring new curves and parts of each other. Things were heating up in Serena's bedroom very quickly; she felt as if the room was spinning, she hasn't felt this turned on for ages. Seiya had lacked for the last weeks they were together. But this, this was completely different. He is so gentle with every kiss, every touch.

'He is treating me as if I am a precious fragile being and must handle with care, I have never felt like this before.'

Suddenly Serena had made the decision to move further, she took a step back from Darien but not losing their close eye contact. She moved closer again but instead of kissing him she lifted her arms to his jacket and slowly pushed it off his shoulders and out from his arms. They began kissing passionately again, Darien then lifted Serena's pink jumper up over her head and out of her arms and they kissed with more heat and passion then ever before feeling electricity within their bodies, hormones raging like crazy.

They got up off the floor still kissing in the process and lay on the bed. While kissing Serena was in the process of fiddling with Darien's belt trying to get it off. Darien assisted and took his jeans off as well. Serena spread her legs so one leg was on each side of Darien's body. He found his arms going up Serena's skirt and fiddling with her underwear. Serena gave off a soft moan as she looked up to the ceiling wanting Darien more then anything. He got hold of her panties and started to pull them down her legs. He then decided to lift her skirt and give her legs soft kisses. He worked his way up to her thighs giving her soft little kisses that sent shivers down her spine. And blew softly between her delicate legs. She groaned louder and he lifted his head and began kissing her passionately once more. Hands moving every where touching places never touched before.

Darien got his lower body closer to her and she wrapped her legs around his lower back for access. By now they were panting really loudly and feeling extremely hot. They rocked together back and forth until Darien found the opening and entered Serena. They both gave out soft groans as the pleasure took over their bodies. They continued rocking together; Darien going in and out of her in a smooth rhythm. After awhile Darien decided to heat the passions up and went further in. The panting and groaning became much louder as they both were reaching their peaks.

Kissing, touching, rocking back and forth, they felt so close neither of them wanted it to stop for fear that they would never feel this way again. And then they both came but kept kissing and touching each other so delicately so lovingly. Then Darien exited her but they still kept kissing until they just had no more breathe left and fell asleep in each others arms relaxed and satisfied.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I thought it is about time things get juicy. It is my first lemon scene so I hope I wrote it ok please review and tell me your thoughts.

Love Ash


	13. apoligy

Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't updated for a while, it is just year 12 is very stressful and I have two mid years coming up in June so I just don't have the time at the moment. But I promise that I will update as soon as I have time.

Love Ash


End file.
